Masks We Wear
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: At last Kitty gets Matt away from Dodge, on a long awaited Vacation, unaware of the unspeakable suprises waiting for them..?
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer: Just taking Our friends out to Play, with put them Back when I'm Done!

Masks We Wear?

PT.1

Light flows of cool breeze came like a soft whisper just as the early morning sun began to peer through the sheer Ivory curtain cover by ivory and gold brocade draperies. The room was silent. Just outside the window all that could be heard was light sounds of singing birds. Inside, just the contented breath of the rather large man lying peacefully beside her with his arm draped over her like a shield.

Not wanting to wake him, she stilled herself remembering …UMMMMMM! Her mind drifted back to the incredible night she had spent in her man's arms.

_'Ahhhh, Kitty Ol' Gal That was one hell of a night.' _

Now smiling at the thought knowing it took all the convincing in the world to get Matt along on this trip. Getting him on any trip without interruption was a miracle in itself.

They had left Dodge a few days before and arrived in St. Louis just yesterday. Kitty had arranged for them to stay at "The Planter House Hotel" on 4th street. She had stayed there many times when she visited St. Louis.

It was a very elegant hotel, long passages with skylights above each door for air circulation. Throughout the rest of the building there were many fine lights that glistened and sparkled out through the windows to the street. Many dignitaries stayed here when they were in town, such as Jefferson Davis, Abraham Lincoln, Andrew Jackson. Even the English writer, Charles Dickens. Dickens had done many writings from this hotel when he was in the country.

This was all a bit much for Matt, but he knew Kitty enjoyed being in the city whenever she could.

She slowly slipped out of the bed, walking to the large window wrapping her arms around her upper body, her mind going back to the night before. They'd had an elegant supper in the formal dining room downstairs where a group of men played music to entertain the guests. Then when they returned to their room, she had listed them as Mr. and Mrs. Russell. She didn't want anything to interfere with this vacation.

She smiled as the night's memory filled her mind. "_Can I get you a drink, Cowboy?" _Looking at him with a sparkle in her eye that he recognized. _ "Yes, Ma'am." _ He made his way across the room removing his jacket then his hat. Slowly moving to place himself behind her sliding his long arms around her waist, bending his head slightly to nuzzle into her neck.

Tilting ever so little to allow his move. "_UMMM, Cowboy." _

_"Uh huh." _

_"Your ..uh drink?" _Looking at him with a sideways glance.

He continued to kiss her neck and up to her ear. "_UMMMMM, this is much better."_

With a light giggle and trying to turn, "_Cowb…." _ Before she could finish, he held her chin with one hand and covered her mouth with his own with tender kisses that quickly turned into a deep passionate kiss. She couldn't resist.

Sliding around and wrapping her arms around his large frame, the deep hunger of the kiss ignited a fire neither could ignore. "_Cowboy." _She said softly as she pulled away.

"_SHHHHHH! I want you, honey. I want you …Now!" _

Kitty couldn't say a word. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

He quickly moved her toward the large four poster bed in the middle of the room, never breaking the kiss, then gently turned her, placing her hands on the post. Working the clips and buttons on her dress, kissing the back of her neck and her shoulders, slowly sliding the dress off her shoulders and down her arms. Kissing his way down her body sending a tingle and chill down her spine.

"_OH , Cowboy!" _

As he let the rest of the dress fall, his hands slid up her sides and around to softly cup both breasts pulling her back into his hard body. Leaning against him she could feel his arousal.

Breathing heavy, wanting so much to touch him, "_Cowboy, I… I…" _

Still kissing her body and holding her up against him. "_SHHHH… I got you, honey, I got you. Tonight you're all mine." _

Her hands found their way to his buckle, releasing him. Turning to face him working the buttons, one by one. In her frustration, grabbing with both hands and tearing the shirt apart. "_Oh Matt! I need you now." _

Matt placed her on the bed, shed himself of what was left of his clothes.

Kitty began kissing him sporadically, first his eye lids then his ears, nibbling on them then his neck, slowly sliding her tongue down the center of his chest, stopping to encircle each nipple. This sent a tingle through him. She let her fingers explore his body, running her nails down his rib cage across his muscular stomach.

Then as she reached the full girth of his arousal, Matt leaned up and pulled her up to face him. Kissing her chin, then swiftly flipping her over so she was now pinned beneath him.

"_Honey, uh huh…"_

_"I said, tonight you're all mine!"_

_"Of course I'm all yours, Cowboy!" _

Cupping her face in his hands. "_I want to make love to you. I just want to enjoy you. Will you let me make love to you, Kitty Russell?" _

_"Awe…, Cowboy." _She pulled him close.

Sliding his hands down her body holding her breast in each hand, placing them in his mouth one at a time, suckling them, sending tantalizing sensations through her. Then traveling down her stomach, kissing tenderly along her hips, fitting himself between her spread legs, ever so tenderly kissing and nibbling her inner thighs as she began to squirm.

Gently rubbing he could feel the moisture as he approached the cleft of her thighs, gently tasting the sweetness. Knowing all the right spots to send Kitty into a wild passion of tantalizing sensations.

"_Ohhhh, Ahhhh, Cowboy! Please, I.. I.. I need you. I need to feel you in me, please." _

After bringing her to an explosion he slid himself up her now hot, wet body, sliding himself into and joining her, filling her with his full arousal. "_Ahhh, Kitty, honey, you are sooo beautiful. I want you so much. I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Cowboy." _ Their bodies were in tune, motion for motion, beat for beat. _Kitty, honey, I…I…" _

_"Me too, Cowboy. Together." _

Then together they exploded with all the passion between them. This they repeated several times over the next few hours, until they lay spent in one another's arms, skin glistening in the heat of their passion.

Kitty, turned her head when she heard Matt scrambling behind her. In her deep sultry voice:_ "Well, good morning, Cowboy"_

_"Morning to you too! You been up long?" _

Smiling, shaking her head. "_No, just a bit."_

_"Well then, what'cha doing over there?" _

Chuckling, "_Oh, just thinking about last Night." _

Then Matt giving her his boyish grin. "_Come on back to bed and I promise you won't have to just think about it!"_

_With an arched Brow, "HUMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

_ TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Masks We Wear?

After a leisurely breakfast, Kitty had delivered to their room, she was anxious to take Matt around St. Louis. She absolutely loved the city in the fall, cool breezes, the leaves on the trees changing to brilliant shade of red, gold, yellow, orange and brown.

She was now excited to take a long walk through the Botanical Garden Park. There were still some beautiful fall blooms on display.

Matt agreed, knowing he wanted so much to make up for so many interrupted trips they'd had over the years.

Walking the several blocks, enjoying the cool air, they also enjoyed walking arm in arm snuggled together, something they didn't feel free to do back in Dodge without prying eyes.

Matt just smiled, knowing full well, she was enjoying every minute of being back in the big city. Pulling her tiny hand to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand, _"Honey, I'm glad we made this trip!" _

_"Not nearly as much as me, Cowboy. With our track record, well.." _She just raised a brow and rolled her eyes.

Matt mirrored the image.

As they reached the Botanical Garden Park, "_Oh, Matt, look at this. It's Beautiful!" _

Matt just watched her in amazement, enjoying watching her, in her element. _"Kitty, yes you are."_

_"Oh, Cowboy, I'm talking about all this." _Waving her hand around at all the floral arrangements.

"_Ummm , yeah, you're right. Sorry I was pre-occupied." _

Tapping him on the arm,_ "Thank you. But I really want you to see this, Matt."_

_"Ok, Kit, lead the way!" _

They spent the next two hours viewing the fall blooms. Crocus, chrysanthemums, snowballs (feverfew), this was something she knew Doc had used for medicinal purposes, and sweet asylum.

After a bit, Matt leaned in close. "_Kit, this town you love so much, it does have a restaurant, right?" _

Tilting her head slightly to look up at him with a smirk,_ "I should have known you'd be hungry already, Cowboy."_

Just then came a voice from a few feet away. "Matt? Matt Dillon?"

Kitty inhaled deeply but quickly turned as she recognized the voice. _"John? John Chapman? What on earth are you doing here?" _Kitty said with a surprised smile.

_"Do you mean here, or here in St. Louis?" _Now returning her smile pulling her into a huge hug.

Matt with a slightly twisted smile. 

_"Well, I finally got this Cowboy away from Dodge on a vacation. And you?" _

_"Oh, Kitty, honey, I come here every spring and fall. Just love the shows. Say, let me take you two to dinner. Was just thinking about getting something myself."_

Kitty looked to Matt, "_We'd love to John."_

_"Yeah, sure John we'd love to" _Matt said not too happily. He always suspected John Chapman secretly harbored a romantic interest in Kitty, not that he could blame him, but he wasn't about to let him move in on her now.

The trio made their way a few blocks to 7th street. Both, John and Kitty, knew St. Louis and it establishments very well.

"_Kitty, shall we go to Soulard's?" _

_"Oh yes, John, I love it there." _ Then they both looked at Matt_. _

_"Food here is wonderful."_

Matt just shrugged his shoulders. He was just hungry.

After being seated, "_Cowboy, you must try the smoked salmon with creole cream. Oh, and you have to try this." _Shepointed to the menu at the baked brie with toasted almonds on pumpernickel bread.

Matt rolled his eyes. "_Kit, fish sounds fine but that other stuff is a bit…"_

Trying to hide the smirk, "_I'll order it and you can try it, ok?"_

Tossing his hands up, "_Ok, why not?"_

_"So, John, how long will you be in St. Louis?"_ Matt was hoping he wasn't staying long.

"_A few days, I'm here for the charity ball, it's masquerade."_

_"Oh, how nice." _Kitty added_. _

_"Yes, it benefits the medical association_." Stopping for a moment. "_Why don't you both come as my guests?" _

_"Oh, John, Kitty and I_…."

"_Oh, Matt, it would be wonderful. You wouldn't mind would you?" _ Now looking at him with a soft sultry look, one he couldn't say no to.

"_Well, I guess if the lady says, yes. _But_ is the mask a requirement?" _

John laughed. "_No, not really, maybe just an eye mask. Also there is someone I'd like you to meet." _

_"Oh, who would that be, John?" _ Kitty asked patting the back of his hand.

"_You'll see tomorrow night." _

They finished lunch and walked back towards the hotel. As they got closer, Kitty looked at John. "_John? Are you staying here at the Planter House as well?" _

_"Why, yes I am! What a coincidence."_

Again Matt rolled his eyes, and to himself said, "_Yeah, right. _What_ a Coincidence." _

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Masks We Wear?

As they were getting ready for the charity ball, Kitty noticed a change in Matt's demeanor. "Cowboy, what is it? You look to be a million miles away."

As he turned his eyes fixated on the vision standing before him.

"Cowboy, what is it?"

" Ahhhh, Kitty, you look…." He was lost for words and fiddling with his tie.

She glided across the room. "Here, let me do that. I take it you approve, Marshal?"

As she tied his tie, he slipped his hands around her waist. "Oh, you bet I do!" Leaning into kiss her. "Kitty, do I have to wear this mask?"

"Oh, Matt, it's just for a bit, then you don't have to worry about it. I told John we'd meet him down at the lobby or the ballroom. We should get going." Kitty did one last check in the full length mirror before they left.

John was waiting for them in the hotel lobby. "Ahhh, there you are, Kitty." Kissing her on both cheeks. "Matt." Shaking his hand. "This should be a promising night. Shall we?"

Matt and John each offered Kitty an arm as they entered the ballroom. This of course drew much attention.

Kitty was wearing a very form fitted, elegant, red velvet gown, off the shoulders and cut to expose just enough cleavage with a ruby and diamond necklace around her neck and matching earrings. Her hair was coiffed up into a twist in the back with curls on top and light wisps of curls framing her face.

Matt wore a black tuxedo, tailored shirt, with a red string tie and dress cowboy boots, Kitty had bought him while they were shopping. And of course he wore a black dress cowboy hat! She felt she had to let him keep some of his creature comforts.

As they mingled around, John Chapman introduced them to all his medical associates. Then Matt asked Kitty "Honey, punch?"

"Yes, please that would be lovely."

While Matt went for drinks, John asked Kitty to dance when the music started.

Across the room standing at the refreshment table, Matt could feel eyes on him. He really didn't feel comfortable with these masks at all. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his back. Unsure for a moment, he knew by the touch it wasn't Kitty.

Then a soft voice said, "Hello."

Matt turned and standing before him was a small, rather thin woman with golden blonde hair. He couldn't see her eyes because of the mask she was wearing, but something about her….

"Ma'am? Can I help you get you a drink?"

She just smiled. "Care to dance, big man?"

Matt just stood there, knowing something about this woman was familiar.

"Oh come on, I won't bite. It's just a dance." Taking the glasses from his hands she led him out to the floor.

Matt wasn't sure what to say. Dancing wasn't really his thing. And before he knew it she had her head lying on his chest. He quickly looked around the room for Kitty, then asked, "Miss ummm… I'm sorry I don't even know your name. I'm Ma…"

Without lifting her head she said. "Oh, you're Matt Dillon. I know who you are."

Now pushing back from her. "How do you know who I am?"

Before she could answer, he looked up to see Kitty standing only about a foot away from them .

With a raised brow, and a smirk, "Hello, I don't mean to interrupt but…"

"Oh, Kitty,I… Ummm…" Now holding the masked, blonde haired woman at arm's length.

"Well Cowboy, I thought you'd be getting hungry and John says they're ready to serve supper." She said still staring at the two.

Quickly moving beside Kitty, "Maybe we 'd better find our table." Placing his hand at the small of Kitty's back, leading her away. "Kit, I know how that looked, but…"

"But what? Who is she Matt?" She asked with a sideways smile.

"I don't know." But he couldn't help feel uneasy that she knew him.

As they were ready to sit down to supper, John was worried he couldn't find his friend but the three sat down to supper anyway.

The supper was an exquisite French meal. They started with an appetizer, Apricot Chambord Brie. This was roasted apricots, apples, toasted pecans and raspberries wrapped in a pastry-brie cheese with a Chambord glaze. This was followed by a potato and garlic soup with herbs. The main course was Duck Breast with Frisee Salad and Port Vinagarette and a Chocolate Sorbet. Then for dessert, they were presented with an assortment of cakes and pastries.

"So John, who is this mystery person you wanted us to meet?" Kitty asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry. I thought she'd be here by now. Something must have kept her."

"Ohhh, a 'she' huh?" Kitty just winked. "Well if you gentlemen will excuse me for just a moment, I'll be right back." Both men rose as Kitty left the table.

While Kitty refreshed herself, John and Matt sat talking about what John was doing with his practice in New Orleans. Then John looked up. "Well now there you are. Please, dear sit. I'll get a waiter and get you a plate."

Matt was in shock. Before him stood the masked, blonde woman from the dance floor. As John walked away she said, "Hello, again."

"Ma'am." Matt nodded.

She now wasn't wearing a mask. And he couldn't help but feel he knew her. Matt now had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and Kitty was going to return…..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

Masks We Wear?

She stood standing, smiling at him as Matt stood and pulled out a chair_. "I have to ask, how did you know who I am? I'm not from these parts."_

_"Ahhhh, Matt, I could never forget you."_

_"I'm sorry, miss, have we met before?" _

Just then John returned with a drink in hand_. "Here you go, dear, white wine."_

_"Thank you, John." _She said smiling but never taking her eyes from Matt.

He was now getting nervous. Who was this woman? How did she know him? And why can't he remember her?"

"Matt, allow me to introduce Mrs. Maryellen Sullivan."

Matt nodded, _ "Mrs. Sullivan."_

"_Oh, Matt, you don't need to stand on formality. It's Mellie, remember?" _

Before Matt could answer, he was surprised by Kitty's voice_. "Well, Mellie, is it? I see we meet again, but then again, "WE", _now pointing with a finger back and forth from Maryellen to herself, "_never actually met did we?" _

_John looked puzzled. "Kitty?"_

_"Oh, John, I'll leave ahhh.. Mellie to explain it to you_."

Matt rose, taking Kitty by the arm_," Kit, can we talk over here for a minute?" _Leading her out onto a balcony.

They walked through two French doors that looked out over a beautiful garden area.

"_Kit, honey…." _

_"Matt, please don't." _She turned away, not wanting him to see her facial expression_. "I asked you who she was and you said…" _

Spinning her around_. "Yeah, I said I didn't know and I still don't." _

_"Well then, Marshal, let see, hummmm, "Don't stand on formality, Matt. It's Mellie!" _She said in a sarcastic tone. "_That didn't sound to me like you didn't know and it sounded pretty personal to me." _

_"Look Kit, if I know her, I don't remember her." _

Huffing out a breath_," Young, pretty, blonde, what's not to remember?" _

_"Honey, come on, I'll clear this up. You'll see."_ He moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

Not wanting to give in, she tried to pull away. "_Matt. That's not gonna work." _

_"OK, let's go back inside then. Please_?"

Her jaws were still tight and shoulders stiff but she agreed. _ "Oh, alright." _She walked ahead of him.

Back at the table, John looked at Maryellen. _ "What just happened?" _

_"Oh, John, it's nothing. Matt and I are old friends."_

_"You are?" _He asked_. _

_"Yes, from many, many years ago." _

_"And Kitty?" _

_"Oh, don't know her at all."_

_"Then why did she say…."_

_Placing her hand on his… "John, we can discuss all this later. I'm famished_."

Matt and Kitty returned to the table.Kitty looked at John_. "John, I'm sorry. I just needed a breath of fresh air." _

John continued to tell Kitty about all the work he had been doing in New Orleans, all the while she watched the way Maryellen looked at Matt.

"_I'm sorry John, I guess I'm more tired than I thought, would you mind walking me back to my room?" _

Matt stood. _"Kit, if you want to_…."

Throwing up a hand. _ "NO! No, you stay. Seems you two have some catching up to do." _Then turning_ to John. "John?" _

John quickly stood_. _He looked over to Maryellen_. "Be right back." _And he walked away holding Kitty's arm.

Matt sat there, rubbing his hands together, with his head down_. "OK, how do you know me? And why don't I know you? John said your name is Maryellen Sullivan? That name doesn't mean anything to me." _

Reaching over to touch his hand_. "And it wouldn't, Matt. Sullivan is my married name. I'm Maryellen Doyle. Little Mellie Doyle. Or that's what you always called me." _

Matt stopped and thought. "Maryellen Doyle? Doyle? _Wait a minute! Braids, skinny little girl_…"

Now she was laughing. "_I'm afraid that's me, well was me. That was some time ago, Matt. You broke my heart. After I waited for you the night of the big dance. I never forgot you, Matt."_

She reached again for his hand but he pulled away. "_Maryellen, I'm sorry I don't remember and If I hurt your feelings, well then I'm sorry but that was, gosh, we were kids." _

_"It was like yesterday for me, Matt." _

_"Maryellen, look…" _

_"Mellie, Matt. Please? You gave me that name remember?" _

_"Look our lives are different now," _he toldher._ "You got married, and John…?" _

_"Oh, I got married to get out of Texas, Matt. My husband, he was a doctor that came through San Antonio. My pa wasn't well and Ma wanted me to have a better life, so along came William. But now he's gone and John... Well, John's a wonderful man. He worked with William in New Orleans. We were all good friends." _

_"Well, Maryellen… Mellie, I have a different life. A life with Kitty and a town that depends on me." _

_"Yes, I know about your town. Dodge City." _ She tried to move closer to him. "_Matt, I could come to Dodge City and…"_

Taking her by the shoulders, "_NO! I just told you…"_

Letting out a sigh_, "Yes, yes, I know. Kitty was it_?"

Now standing_ , "This conversation is over." _And he walked away.

Then under her breath_… "No. No, Matt. Not that easy!" _ Then she smiled.

John was walking Kitty through the hallway toward her room. "_Kitty, honey, what happened back there?" _

_"Oh, John, maybe you should ask Maryellen." _

_"Honey, I'm asking you." _

_"John, if she is the person you were waiting for all night, well, she's been here. We… I… well, they…" _now talking a deep breath, "_were dancing earlier and she seemed to be quite familiar with him. He says he doesn't know who she is." _Raising a brow.

"_Well, Kitty, I met Maryellen a few years ago through her husband, William Sullivan. He's a doctor in New Orleans, well.. was. He passed away a while back. And well, we were all good friends and I took it upon myself to look after her." _

Cupping his face in her hands, "_John, you don't have to explain any of this to me. Well, John, thank You for inviting me, us, tonight. I think I'm just going to get a good night sleep."_

_"Kitty?"_

_"HUH?" _

_"I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this. You'll see. Talk to Matt." _

Leaning up and kissing him on the cheek_. "Thank you, John. We'll talk later. Good night."_

_"Good night, Kitty." _

After closing the door, John turned and walk down the hall and came upon Matt. The two just stopped and looked at one another.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Masks We Wear?

Seeing John coming down the hall from their room, his body stiffened. Not liking at all that she had allowed another to escort her back to her room, but yet requested it that way. He knew basically John Chapman was a good man, but it still got under his skin knowing he had his suspicions that John had romantic feelings for her.

And now with Maryellen being here, thinking to himself: _"Why of all times did she have to show up now, and here?"_

Both Men stood staring at one another for a moment. John rubbed his hand across his chin, thinking_: "I know Matt is a good and honorable man, but Kitty… Kitty, she needs someone who can, treat her the way she needs to be treated. This man's a fool. He has the love of a good and absolutely beautiful woman and always…" _

Just then Matt spoke up_. "Chapman." _ And nodded.

"_Look, Matt, I don't want to pry into…."_

Matt just shook his head. "_I'll handle this." _

John tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Maryellen had retired to her own room, still dwelling on her conversation with Matt. Pacing the room, rubbing her hands one over the other. _"This is my chance. I have to think of something._" Quickly, she sat at the desk in the corner of her room and reached in the drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and began to write a note.

_We are staying at the Planter's House Hotel On 4__th__ Street. Need you to change your plans. Meet me tomorrow in the small café' down the street. Will meet you there at 10 am. _

_Maryellen_

She hurried to place it into an envelope, and looked for a bellman and asked it be delivered immediately.

Matt slowly entered their room. Not seeing Kitty, he removed his jacket and tossed his hat on the chair. He knew she was there. Her jacket and hat were on the bed along with her reticule. As he started to enter the open door to the water room, he rested his body against the door frame. "Kitty?"

She was soaking in a hot bubble bath with her head lying back and eyes first she said nothing_. _

_"Kitty, we need to talk."_

Then_,… "Cowboy, not now." _

In his mind, things weren't too bad. '_She called me Cowboy_.' This was something she definitely didn't do when she was beyond talking to. Coming over closer and setting on a stool beside the tub he reached out to touch her hand, sort of testing the waters_. _

_"Kit, please? I need to explain all this to you."_

With her eyes still closed_, "Well now, that's a first. Marshal Dillon, needs to make explainations! I'm impressed!" _

_"Kitty, please? I had a talk with Mellie…ah,.. Maryellen. No I didn't recognize her, but…." _

Now with open eyes and raised brow…. _"Oh, did you have a sudden warm walk down memory lane?" _

_"Kit. Maryellen grew up in Texas not far from where I did. I knew her brothers. She followed us around all the time. I guess she had some kind of…"_

Furrowing her brow, _"I think the word you're looking for is Love?"_

_"No. That wasn't it. We were kids. More like ahhh…." _

_"What? A crush?" _

_"Yeah, ok, that's it." _

_Matt Dillon, a woman knows how she feels about a man."_

_"But, Kit, I just told you we were kids. Anyway, I told her whatever she was feeling… well that…." _Again he was lost for words_. "I told her about my job back in Dodge and…" _

Now madder than ever, getting out of the water_. "You don't have to tell me, Matt Dillon. I know that speech by Heart!" _Shaking off the suds and wrapping a robe around her wet body storming into the next room_. _

_"Kit, wait that's not what I meant."_ Now he moved close behind her, rubbing her shoulders_. "If you'll just listen to me, I will tell you_…."

Pulling away and spinning around to face him, _ "I've been listening to you, Marshal Dillon, for nearly 20 years. And I swear, just when I think I'm getting through that…." _

He could tell he was getting nowhere. Then he just enveloped her in his arms. She couldn't go anywhere, or pull away. Covering her mouth with his, kissing her long enough that there was no longer any struggle.

When she pulled away, still in his embrace, _"Now that I have your attention, Miss Russell, I will tell you exactly what I told her."_

_"Matt, let go of me."_

_"No, you're gonna hear me out." _

She was standing with both palms on his chest, still a bit breathless from the kiss_. _

_"I told Maryellen, we both had different lives now. She chose her path and I have my life in Dodge."_

She began to pull away again.

_"Wait. And I have my life with YOU! And that is where I choose to be, with you!" _

_"You did?" She asked, now softening. _

_"Yes, I did. Kit, honey, I know I don't tell you nearly enough, but Kitty Russell, I LOVE YOU and only YOU!" _

_"Oh, Cowboy, I… I…" _

Looking directly into her eyes_, "SHHHH, show me. Just show me." _Walking her over to the bed, pulling on the tie that bound her robe, sliding it off her shoulders, kissing her incredibly soft skin, as she worked the buttons on his dress shirt, burying her face in his chest and inhaling in his scent.

Gently she kissed across his chest and down his stomach. Then she slowly relieved him of the remaining clothes, running her hands along his muscular stomach and then his hips. Moving him over to lie back on the pillows.

"_Ummmm, just lie back, Cowboy, and enjoy!"_ Continuing the tender kisses down and nibbling on the inside of his thighs slowly massaging. His body was now in full arousal. Gently running her fingers along the fullness of his manhood, placing light kisses and nibbling taking him into her warm mouth, sending tingling sensations throughout his body. Working him into complete tantalizing excitement.

"Kit!" he shouted out. "I… I… _Ummmmmmm" _

_"I know, Cowboy. I know."_

_P_ulling her up to meet blue to blue, kissing her passionately, she slowly straddled him taking in every inch of his hot and hard arousal. They wrapped themselves in one another moving and keeping rhythm with one another's every move, until they both exploded into their own world of intimate pleasure.

At a small hotel a few block away, a messenger delivered an envelope to one of the guests. As he read the note, he sat back smiled. Saying, _"Wheels are in motion."_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Masks We wear?

Maryellen rose early and quickly headed just a few blocks to a small Café. Waiting there for her in a corner table, sat a Man, tall and slender but with a muscular build. Thick wavy black hair with dark black piercing eyes, with a hat that was tilted as to hide from any prying eyes.

As she entered she scanned the room then spotted him. Walking closer, _"Good, you came." _

"_Sit my dear. Tea? It's rather good. _

"_Yes, please," she answered. "Look I can't be gone long, I'll be missed." _

"_Fine, then tell me why did you summon me here today?" _He slowly looked about the room.

"_We've run into a snag." _

"_What does that mean?" He asked. _

"_There's a U.S. Marshal at the hotel._ _This could throw everything off. We need to re-think this plan." _Maryellen said now looking nervous_. _

Rubbing his thumb and forefinger along his chin_, "Hummmmmmmm! What do you know about this Man? This U.S. Marshal."_

_She looked at him, biting on her bottom lip. "Well, his name is Matt Dillon, he's out of Dodge City, Kansas. Not sure why they were here but…" _

"_Et Et, you said they? He's not alone?"_

With a blank look, she answered,_ " No, he's traveling with a woman. Kitty, Kitty Russell?"_

"_Wait you said Dodge City?" _then he smiled.

"_Jean', what? Why are you smiling?"_

"_Maryellen, my dear, is this Russell woman, a redhead? A rather beautiful redhead?" _

Looking at him puzzled_, "Yes, she's a redhead, and I guess you could say she's pretty, but then again why would I take notice? __A__nd like I said, I'm not sure what brought them here. But, they know John Chapman." _

"_Ummmm, are they staying at the Planter House?" _He asked_. _

"_Yes, I believe so. Jean', what are you thinking? Do you know her? _

Now smiling from ear to ear_. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do and I think it is high time, two old friends get reacquainted. Go, go on before you are missed. I will contact you soon."_

Matt was lying with Kitty wrapped in his arms, her long copper-amber tresses flowing across his chest and shoulder. Slowly she began to stir, snuggling tighter into him_, she said _in a deep sultry voice,_ "Good morning, Cowboy." _

Oh how he loved to hear those words. Squeezing just a bit tighter, _"Good morning sleepy." _

"_Well, I seem to remember a certain handsome, sexy cowboy who kept me awake half the night." _She added with a smirk_._

"_If I remember correctly, there was a certain vivacious redhead enjoying every minute." _

Now giggling_," Ok, you win. Ahhh, Matt? I'm sorry." _

"_HUH?" _

"_About last night." _

"_Now wait a minute." _He turned to look her face to face_. "I'm not complaining." _

"Now slapping him on the chest_, "No. I mean about the way I acted. It was silly of me. There was no way you could have known Maryellen would be here. I guess it was just jealousy. But…." _

Placing a few fingers over her lips_, "No, no more about, ol' what's her name. Kit, as much as I'd love to spend the day right here, I'm Starving." _

Now in a full fledged laugh_. "Of course you are. Ok, let's go get breakfast." _

"_Kit?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Can we go and get a real breakfast? This fancy food is Ok, but…."_

Still laughing,_ Come on, Cowboy, let's feed you!"_

As they made their way down to the main dining room, they were approached by John Chapman. "_Kitty, Matt? Good morning."_

"_Oh, good morning, John." _ Kitty answered first.

Matt just nodded. "_Chapman." _He had hoped they wouldn't run into him so early_. _

"_Well, you two seem much better this morning." _

Before Kitty could answer_, _Matt sharply said, putting up a hand. "_We're just fine."_

As they were eating, the waiter came over. _"Excuse me Doctor, Ma'am. Sir? Are you Matt Dillon? Marshal Matt Dillon?" _

Kitty took a deep breath_. "Matt?" _

"_There was a message left for you early this morning at the desk. Here you go, would you like me to wait for an answer?" _

Matt Looked at Kitty, then to the waiter. "_No, that won't be necessary." _

"_Very well, Sir."_ And he turned to leave.

Raising his brows, he opened the message.

_Marshal Dillon, your presence is needed at the office of the constable, on Main Street. Urgent matter. _

Matt looked at Kitty, handing the message over to her then she said_, "I don't understand. Who knows you're here? What could they want you for? This isn't even your territory." _

"_No, Kitty, it's not, but I am a United States Mars…" _

Rolling her eyes_," Oh yes, I'm well aware of that." _

"_Look, Kit, I'll go see what it's about and be back as soon as possible." _

"_OH, MATT!" _

"_Kitty, this could be important." _

"_Oh, I know. Go on. Just once ,once It would be nice to have an un-interrupted vacation!" _

"_Honey, I'm sorry."_

"_Matt, just go. Go do whatever it is and hurry back." _

Smiling at her. _ "I promise." _Then he quickly left not really liking leaving her with John.

After about half an hour, John turned to Kitty_. "Honey, I'm going to have to go too. I need to stop and see one of the medical board members. We'll talk later?" He _kissed her on the cheek and left.

As Kitty sat alone drinking her coffee, she had an uncomfortable feeling, a feeling that something just wasn't right.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7

Masks We Wear?

As Kitty left the dining room she thought she saw someone she recognized, a face she knew, slowly following around the corner hall. _"Jean'…Jean' Jareau? Is that you_?"

The tall dark haired man turned, smiling. _ "Why, do my eyes deceive me? Or is it Kitty Russell?"_ Reaching out to take her hands in his own, taking them to kiss them _. "Ahhh, my dear sweet Kitty_!"

"_Jean', you flatter me." _She said with a curious smile. This was a man she didn't trust, even a little bit. He had a reputation as one of New Orleans' biggest con men, one that put Wayne Russell's to shame. She had met him when she dealt cards for Panacea, many years ago. Kitty considered him lower than a snake.

"_So Jean', what on earth brings you to St. Louis, or shall I say, who is the prey?" _

Now smiling a sinister smile. "_Ahh, now Kitty, dear girl. Please don't be soooo, let me say…"_

_W_aving her hand and shaking her head_, "Jean', I'm no kid anymore, and I've been around much too long to fall for one of your lines. I call a spade a spade!" _

Just as they were talking, from around the corner came Maryellen. Without noticing Kitty being there, she was already talking. "_Oh, Jean' I forgot to tell you…" _Then she looked up stopping in her tracks.

Kitty squared her shoulders, tilted her head, straightened her lips into a line and raised her brows_. "Well, good morning Maryellen.. is it?" _

Maryellen now with a complete look of surprise, "_Oh, Oh, Miss Russell. I didn't see you there_."

With a slight snicker, "_Of course you didn't." _Kitty's mind started working overtime.

Then, Jean' Jareau suggested, "_Kitty, we should have dinner this afternoon, catch up. It's been much to long." _

"_I'm sorry, Jean', I'm very busy and beside I have plans." _

Very surprised, Maryellen said, _ "Will you be headed back to Dodge now that…" _

Kitty furrowed her brow. _ "Now that what?" _

"_Oh… I just thought that after last night that you'd… well… that you'd want to go back home. That's all_."

Kitty broke into a slight smile. "_Sweetheart, did you really think for one minute that that little performance you put on last night was going to come between Matt and I?" _Now Kitty was laughing a full fledged laugh_. "Please! Honey, I've lived much too long and dealt with way too many little…" _Catching her words, knowing she was in a public place. "_It would take much more then you to come between Matt and I." _ She laughed again.

This now angered Maryellen and she stomped her foot_. "Well I never!" _

Still smiling at her,…"_No, and you never will either." _

Jean' was watching, wondering what exactly was between the two women. Maryellen stormed off! Jean' Jareau followed after her wanting to find out about this. This could be important.

As he caught up to her, "_Wait up, good heavens. What was that display of un-ladylikeness?"_

Clinching her jaw… "_Oh that woman! Who does she think she is, talking to me like that?" _

"_Maryellen, just what is this Marshal to you anyway?" _

"_We grew up together."_

"_No, dear, it's more then that."_

"_Oh, alright. Yes, I was in love with him, and I thought he cared about me too."_

" _And?" _Jean' asked.

"_And… her. That's what! As long as she's around, he'll never… Wait a minute you said you knew her? How?" _

"_Oh, I knew Kitty from my days in New Orleans."_

"_You mean she is from New Orleans?"_

"_Yes, dear. She is one hell of a dealer. I never seen too many like her. You remember Wayne Russell?" _

"_Sure do. He could work any deal around."_

"_Kitty is his daughter." _

"_You don't say?" _

"_This might just come to be to our advantage." _Jean' added.

"_Jean' Jareau," _Now jumping up to kiss his cheek, _ "I knew there was a reason I loved you sooooooo!"_

_ TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Masks We Wear?

Matt entered The St. Louis constable's office. Several people stopped and stared as he entered, taking notice of his size. Then a young man cleared his throat. _"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?" _

"_Son, my name is Matt Dillon. I'm the U.S. Marshal from Dodge City."_

_Nodding his head… "Oh, oh, yes. Constable Dolan is expecting you. I'll let him know you're here. If you'll just wait right here?"_

_After a few moments, a rather husky man came from a back office. "Marshal Dillon? Welcome! And I want to thank you for coming and talking with us on such short notice. I appreciate that you are in St. Louis on vacation, but it come on great authority that you're help in this matter.."._

Matt put up his hands. _ "Whoa! You understand, I'm out of my territory here?" _

"_Yes, but you are a U.S. Marshal."_

Matt nodded in agreement_. "Ok , what seems to be of such urgency?" _Matt asked.

"_Maybe you should have a seat, and please call me Jim." _

"_Sure , and It's Matt." _

The two sat in the constable's office and Dolan poured them both coffee and then said_… "Matt, I received a heads up that we have a band of con artists here in St. Louis. You are aware that we have several dignitaries staying in town? Several at The Planter's House Hotel."_

This sparked Matt's attention. "_Jim, that's where I'm staying." _

"_Yes, I know. That's why I thought even more that you could help." _

"_Jim, do you have any clue who it is your looking for?"_

"_Well, Matt. We have a lead or two. A man and a woman. But there is supposed to be another, the ring leader. That's who we want. Matt, they're good. They move fast and right under your nose. Thieves, gamblers, they've been at this for years. Apparently, they are from the New Orleans area. Just this morning we had a report of theft from the Planter House of jewels and money from the guests and several people claimed they were swindled during games in the gaming room. The man we believe is a French man. Creole I believe. And the woman, she seems to be a recruit. Maybe a lady friend, maybe someone, in my impression, very impressionable. On her own in some way, a loner, no family to speak of. May be the one who picks the marks. But they are still both answering to someone."_

"_OK ,Jim, let me nose around and see what I can do, see if I notice anyone acting strangely. I'll get back to you."_

Jean' Jareau, sat quietly in his room in his small hotel room setting his plan in motion. This was going to be his perfect plan. This was going to be his ace in a hole. If things got sticky he had the ideal plan!

Then a knock on the door. When he answered it_,_ Maryellen was standing there.

"_Jean', we need to talk. You need to tell me what you have planned. I don't like being in the dark. I have as much at stake here as you and..."_

"_Et, et, my dear woman. Relax. We will all be living a very good life very, very soon." _

_But the constable is already aware of our activities of last night." _She said pacing the room.

"_As I said, trust me, dear Maryellen. Jean' Jareau is brilliant.". _

Matt arrived back at the Planter House to find Kitty waiting in their room staring out the window, distracted. She never heard him come in. Walking up behind her,.. "_Honey, what is it?" _

_Startled,… "Oh, Matt. When did you get back_?"

Smiling at her_ … "Just now. Where are you just now?" _

Shaking her head. _ It's not important. _Wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him tight. Her head on his chest_. _

"_Honey, you alright?"_

_E_xhaling,_… "I am now_."

Pulling back, holding her face in his hands_. "Kit, what happened?" _

"_Oh, Cowboy. I'm just glad you're back, that's all." _

Matt was now puzzled_._ He knew she was fine when he left.

"_Matt? So what did the constable want with you?" _

"They sat up on the bed, propped up on the pillows, Kitty curled up in his arms_. "Well, Constable, Dolan, Jim, was forewarned about a heist that took place here at the Planter House last night during the ball. And it may be still going on. Apparently there is a group of con-artists working the hotel, thieves and gamblers. He's already got the report." _

"_Oh, Matt."_

"_And he wants my help." _

"_But..." _

"_Kitty, it's my..."_

"_MATT…" _

"_I'm sorry, Kitty, a lot of very good people were hurt here and I can't turn my back." _

With her jaws tight and lips pressed tight trying not to lose her temper. _"No, of course you can't! Oh wel, it was nice while it lasted." _

Turning to face her_… "Honey, I am sorry. I will make it up to you I promise." _

"_Oh, never mind." She said sarcastically, as she got up to change for supper. _

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

Masks We Wear?

Jean' Jareau rose early, rode several blocks to the Omni hotel avoiding the front desk, not wanting to be seen by anyone, entering the side elevator taking it to the 6th floor. Jean was quite proud of himself for the plan he had come up with. This would be his chance to waltz out of town with all his treasures, unscathed. Now coming upon the door and knowing he now had to present this idea.

Jean' gave a light tap on the door, then heard a response,… "It's open, enter!" This was a particular knock that allowed the person on the inside to know who was entering.

He entered this most elegant room, decorated in neutrals and earth tone shades with a rather large fireplace and a fire being the only lighting in this room. In front of the fire sat a oversized, leather wing chair. Facing the flames with his hat in hand,… "I've come with an update."

For a moment there was complete silence, then the voice coming from the large chair. "I will assume you have read the morning paper, Jareau?"

"Why, yes, I…" Jean' saw the paper rise.

Then, "I'm still talking! It's obvious someone is slipping. So, may I assume you have come to me with a solution?"

"Ummmm…."

" WELL?" In a harsh tone came the voice from the chair.

"Oh, ah.. yes. I think I have."

"YOU THINK?"

"No… No, I have. If you'd like to hear what I have to say."

"I'm waiting, Jareau."

Now tossing his hat in his hands. "Well, it just so happens there are two unexpected guests staying at the Planter House, one that happens to be just the answer to our problem."

"How so?"

"Well… She happens to be quite the hand at dealing, and no one, at the moment, suspects a thing. But with just the right placement, the constable will have the culprit he is looking for and we'll will all be in the clear to waltz out of St. Louis un-scathed."

Thinking for a minute,… "And you think you can pull this off?"

Jareau was now smiling with ease!

Not saying a word, just with the wave of a hand, Jareau was dismissed.

Back at the Planter House hotel, Matt had begun talking with the manager, getting details as to what exactly was taken and what he knew about the incident. While he was busy doing this, John had invited Kitty to brunch. Knowing Matt would be busy for a while, she accepted.

During their brunch, John took Kitty by the hand. "Kitty, honey, again I want to apologize for the other night."

Tilting her head with a saddened look, " John, no you have nothing to apologize for and beside it's all over with. End of story."

"Ok, well then, will you join me in the gaming room?"

Now smiling, "John! I never knew you to gamble." She said with a teasing smirk.

"Ahh, I don't much, a hand or two of cards, a little roulette, something I just picked up with some of the doctor's from the hospital."

Patting his hand,.. "Well, Ok. Matt will be busy for a while. Why not? What can it hurt?"

Jean' Jareau returned to the Planter House and noticed John with Kitty in the Dining Room and decided to stop and say hello. Tipping his hat,… "Kitty"

She just nodded, then said ,.. "Oh, John ,this is Jean' Jareau. Jean', this is Doctor John Chapman."

"It's a pleasure Doctor." Jean' replied.

"Mr. Jareau." John returned

"Well, I must be going. I have business." And then he turned and left.

"HA!" Kitty just made the gesture. John looked shocked. "Kitty?"

"Business my foot. Oh, John I don't trust that man."

"Kitty, honey, how do you know him?" John asked.

"It's a long story, John. I knew him many years ago in New Orleans."

"OHHHH…"

"Oh, no. Not like that. He is a gambler, more like swindler. John, you said you've known Maryellen for some time now?"

"Yes. I have. Several years, more since William died. Why, honey?"

"Maybe it's nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's just… yesterday, I was talking to him in the lobby, when I run into him, and she came up. She didn't realize I was there." Now shaking her head. "John, I get the feeling those two know one another quite well."

"Well, she did live in New Orleans with William." John added.

"Un uh, this was different. She seemed to... How do I say this?"

"Kitty, you've never mixed your words with me before."

"John, maybe I'm wrong but I get the feeling she was really worried about my knowing they knew one another."

"John, please be careful."

Reaching for both her hands, "Kitty, I appreciate you wanting to look out for me, but you're worrying about nothing."

" John, I'm a good Judge of people. I have to be in my business. Something's not right here."

"Ok, if it makes you feel better, I'll be careful. Come on, let go have some fun."

"Ok, let me just leave a note for Matt at the desk."

At the front desk, Kitty asked the clerk for paper to write Matt a note, then asked they see he got it when he was through with the manager.

Matt,

I decided to check out the gaming room here in the hotel, with John. Won't be long, if you finish soon come find me. Maybe we can take a walk before supper?

Love Kitty

The young clerk handed her an envelope and placed the note in a mail slot. "I will see he get's it Ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled and she and John were off to the gaming tables.

Jean' was in the shadows of the doorway watching…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Masks We Wear?

The hotel gaming room was quite spectacular, several poker tables, two large roulette tables, there were even arrangements set up for bets on the local horse races. They would get the results wired in.

John, and Kitty walked around, Kitty was taking in all the new sites. This was a far cry from what she dealt with in Dodge. It did put her thoughts back to New Orleans. But even there at that time things weren't this advanced.

"_Oh, John, this is wonderful. You know Dodge City would never see something such as this." _

"_No, Kitty, I suppose it won't. Not in our lifetime." _Then he smiled. "_Feeling lucky?" He asked. _

"_Oh, John, I don't think I should." _She said with a slight hesitation.

"_Oh, go on. It won't hurt to play just a little and besides you play a mean hand of poker. I've seen that first hand_." Again smiling at her.Then coming closer to one of the tables_, _John looked at the four gentlemen playing. _"Hello, gentlemen, I'm Doctor John Chapman, and this beautiful lady here is a good friend of mine visiting from out west. Would you gents mind if the lady sat in on a hand or two?" _

Quickly, the four gentlemen stood. _ "Ma'am, we'd ah… we'd be delighted!" _The man nearest her pulled out a chair_. "Allow me, Ma'am." Then from another, "Played much poker, Ma'am?" _

_Kitty with a POKER straight face,… "Oh, a time or two. And the name is Kitty, Kitty Russell."_

John stood behind her with his hands on the back of her chair. The game went on for some time. Kitty started out slow, then began winning hand after hand, man after man dropping from the game, saying "_Sorry, lady you're too much for me." _

"_A time or two huh?" _One of them repeated_. "Seems to me you know this game better then you let on."_

" _Well, gentlemen, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for allowing me to sit in on your game." _Then she rose, looked at John and inhaled. _ "I think we should go. Besides I'd like to change for supper before Matt gets back." _

"_Yes, Ma'am, right this way. I'll see you to your room._

As they headed towards the elevator, John spotted Maryellen entering the lobby_. "Maryellen?" _

"_Oh, John, there you are." She answered. "Wasn't sure I'd run into you."_

"_Oh, I was just escorting Kitty back to her room and then I was going to stop by your room and see if you would join me for supper." _Now, not wanting to be a third wheel, _ "John, I…I..." Kitty interrupted. "John, I can get back ok on my own. You two go on. I'll be fine. Thank you for brunch."_

"_Kitty, are you sure?" _

Putting up her hands,_ " Yes of course I am. Again, thank you." She t_hen disappeared into the elevator.

Matt had returned from his meeting with the manager of the hotel and he had made another visit to Constable Dolan to let him know about what the manager had told him. It seemed that several guests were robbed of jewelry, and several others were swindled in different games. The manager, who introduced himself as Phillip Dupre', told Matt that this had happened several times before and gave him the dates and times. Matt, was trying to put it all together.

When Kitty entered the room, he was so deep in thought, he didn't hear her_. "Well, hello, Cowboy! _ _How long you been back?"_

A bit startled,.. "_Huh? Oh, Kit, I didn't hear you come in_."

Smiling at him,… "_Yeah, I can see that. What is so interesting?" _

"_Oh, this? It's the report from Phillip Dupre' for Jim Dolan. Kit, how could something like this happen right under their noses?" _

"_Something like what, Matt?" _She asked looking puzzled.

"Look I get the robbery of the Jewels part, but the games?"

"_Cowboy? Do I really need to tell you how many ways there are to cheat in poker or in any of those games? I learned things when I grew up with Pan, you wouldn't believe."_

Rolling his eyes… "_Yeah, I guess you're right." _

Tossing up her hands in the air. _ "Why just today, when John and I were in the gaming room, why I saw more going on in there then…"_

"_What?" _He stopped her mid-sentence.

Furrowing her brow,… _"What's wrong?" _

Now straightening up_. "You and John did what?" _

"_Now, Matt, I told you. We were just going to check out the hotel gaming room and if you got back…." _

Waving his hands in front of his face,…_ "Wait, wait, when did you tell me you were going with John Chapman anywhere?" _

"_Oh, Cowboy, in the note!" _

"_And what note are we talking about, Kit?" _

"_The one I left for you at the front desk, you were still with the hotel manager." _

"_Kit, I never saw any note and besides I don't like you spending so much time with…."_

Now standing with both hands on her hips_, "Matt Dillon, John Chapman is just our friend." _

Huffing out a breath and rolling his eyes,…_ "Yeah, surprisingly enough, it's you he seems to find ways to get alone."_

"_UGH! Matt! John knows how much I love you and he respects you very much." _Walking over to where he was sitting on the chair, kneeling down in front of him between his legs, taking hold of both his hands_. "Cowboy, you know its you I love. There's no room in this heart…" _placing his hand over her heart…_ "for anyone but you." _Then reaching up and cupping his face in her hands, she softened her expression. _ "Please?" She _then placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Before she could pull away, both of his large hands were around her waist, pulling her up and into his lap, deepening the kiss, claiming what was his.

Then as their lips parted he said. "And just so we're clear, Miss Russell."

"Yes, Marshal?"

"The rest of you belongs to me too."

"Oh, yessss, Marshal." Laughing her usual laugh.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

Masks We Wear

After hours of Matt & Kitty both claiming what was theirs, lying spent, she drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest, long copper tresses sprawled over his chest and shoulders.

Matt woke still with thoughts of the conversation he and Jim Dolan had earlier in the day. He gently slid out of the bed wanting to go over his notes one more time, going over the inventory of what had been stolen. He stopped and decided to pour himself a drink.

Crossing the room something caught his eye, something that sparkled when he went towards it. Sitting just beneath Kitty's reticule was a shiny broach. He picked it up, staring at it. He knew he wasn't that attentive to all Kitty's jewelry but he was sure he'd never seen this one before. Then, as he lifted her reticule it fell and spilled and large sums of money fell out. Feeling awkward, he scooped it all up and put it back inside.

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Kitty was startled. _ "Matt?"_

"_Huh?"_

" _Matt, the door." _Quickly she put on a robe_. _

Matt walked into the adjoining room_, _standing behind the door.

"_Yes? Who is it?" _

"_Constable Dolan, Ma'am. May I come in?" _

"_Just a minute." _She answered.

Now looking over towards Matt. He nodded for her to open it.

"_Good morning, Miss Russell. I apologize for the early call…." _

"_No, please come in. What is it I can do for you?" _Showing him to a chair… "Please sit."

"_Miss Russell, I need to ask you a few questions."_

"_Oh, well ok of course. Go right ahead." _

"_Miss Russell, ahh…." _

"_Constable Dolan, if there is something you need to say, please just say it." _

"_Ok, Ma'am, can you account for your whereabouts since you've been in St. Louis?" _

"_What? Why?" _

"_Just answer the question , Ma'am."_

"_Of course I can. But why do I need to? What's this all about?" _

"_Miss Russell. Your whereabouts?" _

"_Ok , but this is crazy. We arrived here three days ago. This is a vacation trip. We attended the medical ball here at the hotel and mostly been here at the hotel." _

"_Ma'am, have you been to the gaming room?" _

"_Well, yes, of course. I was there with a friend."_

"_Did you participate in any games_?"

Rolling her eyes, exhaling. _ "Yes, poker. I played poker. Why?" _

_Now the next question. "Do you know anyone else staying at the hotel?"_

"_Yes, I just told you I was with a friend in the gaming room. He is a doctor who is here for the fundraiser ball." _

"_Anyone else?"_

"_Look! This isn't my first trip to St. Louis. I know people here. I've stayed here at the Planter House before. Will you please tell me what this is all about?" _

Just then Matt knocked on the door he had come around as not to look like he had been in the room.

"_Excuse me, please?" _Kitty opened the door_. "Oh, Matt come in." _

"_Marshal?"_

" _Jim? It's a bit early even for you. Didn't Kitty tell you my room is next door?" _

"_Matt, you two know one another?" _

"_Jim, what's this about?" _

Kitty looked at Matt._ "That's what I've been trying to find out?" _

"_Matt, we received a tip that the third party we are looking for was right here in this hotel."_

Kitty's temper was now rising_. "And what's that have to do with all these ques… Oh, wait one minute. Are you telling me, you think that I have something to do with this?" _Now she was fuming._ "Are you crazy? Matt. Are you just going to stand there and let…" _

"_Now, Kitty, just calm down." _

"_Matt Dillon, don't you dare tell me to calm down. This man is accusing me of…" _

Quickly he grabbed her by the shoulders. _ "Kit, please." _Then whispering closely to her. _ "Honey, let me talk to him." _

Her body stiff and shoulders square and her jaws tight she was now taking deep breath's.

"_Jim, what is this all about? Kitty's no thief or a swindler. Jim I've known her for….." _

"_Matt you can never really know these types. Now, I don't know what's between you and Miss Russell. But, I have to follow what I know. Matt I'm going to have to ask her to come in with me." _

"_Jim, do you have to do that?"_

"_Fraid' so Matt." _

"_Jim let me talk with her and tell her." _

"_Sure…" _

Matt went into the next room where Kitty was dressing, standing in the doorway_. "Kit, we need to talk."_

"_Matt this is_…."

Coming up behind her, encircling her in his arms_. "We'll straighten this out, honey, I_ _promise! But, Kit…" _

"_What?"_

"_Jim... he.."._

Now turning to look at Matt, noticing the hesitation in his voice. "_He what, Cowboy?"_ Her face dropped_. " Is he a-res-ting me?"_

Pulling her in tight. "_Ahhh, Kit." _ Shaking his head. _"We'll just go with him now and I'll straighten this out as quickly as I can. I promise you." _ Holding her face to his, "_Trust me, honey, please?"_

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Masks We Wear?

Dolan, Matt and Kitty arrived at the St. Louis constable's office. "Can I get either of you anything? Coffee? Tea, Miss Russell?"

Kitty was still so angry she didn't want to say a word. Matt sat quietly with Kitty while Jim pulled out his paperwork. "Honey, just let me talk to him man to man."

"Oh, man to man. Well this isn't about either one of you." She said still with anger in her voice. "Matt, why's this happening? This tip he's talking about, what tip?"

"Kit, please, just stay calm."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one being arrested."

Holding her chin in his hand,… "We're gonna fix this. Trust me."

With very sad eyes,.. "I do trust you, Cowboy. I do."

"Ok, stay right here."

Matt walked to where Jim was sitting, going through his files. "Jim, look I know this is a big mistake. Like I told you, I've known Kitty Russell for close to twenty years. And this is not her. Kitty's a good woman, and business woman, hard working, well respected…"

"Matt, what do you really know about this woman?"

"What's that mean?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I did some checking asked around."

"And? Jim you got something you want to say, say it!"

"Matt, this woman is a damn good card shark. Do you know she cleaned out four of the best poker player's we have in this town?"

"Well, Kitty's good at poker."

"Matt what do you know about her background?"

"All I need to know. Kitty and I have no secrets."

"Then you know she is the daughter of…"

Quickly Matt finished his sentence. "Wayne Russell."

"So you know Mr. Wayne Russell?"

"Met him once many years ago."

"Matt, this man is bad news."

"Wait a minute, Jim, Kitty has no connection with her father. He left her and her mother when she was a little girl. She met him for the first time when I did."

"Yeah, Matt, and you know what they say, 'Sins of the father'."

Now Matt was seeing red! "Jim I can't believe you're saying that?"

"I also know her mother died and she was raised by a ….."

Again Matt finished for him. "Paneca Sikes."

"That's right, another associate of Wayne Russell's. She run a brothel and gambling house."

"Jim, get to your point."

"Miss Russell, herself, told me, she has been to St. Louis many times and stayed at Planter House. Matt the dates match with the other times."

"Jim, I'm telling you, you're wrong."

"Matt, come on, are you telling me, you've watched her every minute? And I find it hard to believe that she cleaned those men out honestly."

"Jim, I'll stake my job and reputation on Kitty."

"Matt, until I clear this up, she stays here."

Matt went back over to where Kitty was sitting.

"Matt? What's going to happen to me?"

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close laying her head on his chest. "I'm gonna do everything I know, Honey. I'll figure this out. Don't you worry."

"Matt, I didn't cheat those men, you know?" She now looked him straight in the eye, blue to blue. "Matt, find John. He was with me. He can tell Dolan. When I wasn't with you, I was with him. His word should count for something."

"Kit, I'd rather leave Chapman out of this."

"No, Matt, John can tell him. _Matt, I know this might sound strange, but, Jean'…"_

"_Who?" _

"_Jean' Jareau. I saw him at the hotel." _

"_Who is he?" _

"_It's a long story, Matt ,but…" _

Just then Dolan walked over_. "One I'd like to hear, Miss Russell. Matt, Jean' Jareau is one of the greatest swindlers along the Mississippi." _Dolan said_. "And very coincidentally a friend to Miss Russell here_."

Kitty snapped back. _ "He's not a friend. I just know who, and yes, what he is. I saw him two days ago at the Planter House hotel, in the lobby."_

"_Was he staying there as a guest?" _Dolan asked_. _

Shaking her head._ "I don't know, I don't think so, he never had those kinds of funds. I just thought he may have been meeting someone or looking for a free meal. And that was probably true, because when I saw him, I also ran into Maryel_…" She stopped talking for a moment.

"_Kit what? What's wrong?" _

"_Matt I mentioned this to John, but he brushed it off. The day I saw Jean', I also ran into Maryellen. Matt they know one another. And she seemed alarmed that I saw them together_."

Dolan then asked,_ "Who is Maryellen?" _

Kitty just turned to Matt, then turned away.

"_Jim, Maryellen is a woman we ran into here that I just happened to know as a kid."_

" _And?" _He asked.

"_And nothing. Jim, we've got to be missing something else here."_

"_Look, Matt, I know you're grasping at straws here. I see that Miss Russell means something special to you, but, Matt, you can't change what's right in front of you." _

"_You're wrong, Jim , and I'm going to prove it!_

Word had gotten out from the constable's office that Kitty was suspected of being part of, if not the lead of, the robberies and gambling swindles. Jean' Jareau was proud of himself and once he told Maryellen the news she was elated. This meant Kitty was out of her way. And if Matt needed comforting, she would see to it that she was ready, willing and always available.

Jean' made another trip to the Omni Hotel to deliver the news that his brilliant plan worked! Knocking on the door, waiting to be asked in, he then entered. "_Well, plan worked. Now we're in the clear! We can take…." _

Just then a hand went up, then silence._ "Jareau! This plan of yours? How do you know we're all not connected to it?" _

Jean' stood and thought for a moment_. " How would we be? No one suspects us. No one knows anything about us!" _

"_And your plan?" _

"_Oh, she's full proof."_

Again the room was silent. After what seemed like forever. "She?"

Now excited and so proud of what he had managed to pull off. _"Oh, yes Kitty Russell walked right into the spiders web." _

"_Kitty Russell!?" _

"_Yes, she just happened to be how do you say… at the right place at the right time." _Now laughing_, "Or maybe it the wrong place at the wrong time. Any way, she was there and it was easy." _

"_You fool!" _

"_I beg your pardon?" _Jean' said surprised_. _

"_You will be begging for more than that. Do you know what you've done? What you have unleashed? I need time to think. This needs to be corrected. Go. Go, get out!"_

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT. 13

Masks We Wear?

Matt had convinced Kitty to stay calm and that he was going to handle everything, get to the bottom of whatever was going on. He headed back to the hotel. It bothered him about the broach he had seen earlier. Something told him Kitty wasn't aware of it even being there. Jim had promised him he would see to it she was well taken care of till he came back.

Matt arrived at the hotel, wanting to re-question the manager, Phillip Dupre'. Things just weren't sitting quite right. Dupre' went over everything again with him word for word. He too wanted to get to the bottom of this problem. He was convinced as much as Matt that Kitty wasn't involved. He'd known her for years; she had been a regular at his hotel. He always looked forward to her staying with them.

After coming out of Dupre' office, in deep thought, Matt walked right into John Chapman. _"Matt, why nice to see you this morning!" _

"_Chapman, I'm really busy. I don't have time to talk."_

"_Well, Matt actually I was Just going to invite you and Kitty to say, maybe having brunch in the gazebo with Maryellen and I in say an hour or so?" _

"_Sorry, John, that won't be possible." _

"_Sorry to hear that, Matt." John furrowed his brow. "Matt, I do hope you understand. I think very highly of both Kitty and yourself. I have a great deal of respect for you both and treasure your friendship." _

"_Yeah, John, I gotta go. Like I said, I'm really busy. Matt hesitated to tell John. The last thing he wanted was John trying to run to be by Kitty's side and be the hero for her to lean on. Even though he knew Kitty loved him, he still couldn't help but be a little jealous of John's attention to her._

_Matt's next step was to track down Jean' Jareau. After what Kitty had told him he now had to know. He also wanted to hurry and get back to check on Kitty._

_Maryellen, now figuring she heard the news from Jean' about Constable Dolan taking Kitty in custody, decided she would lie in wait for Matt and put her plan in action. Sneaking into their room which was actually right down the hall from hers she began. Slipping out of her things to just her corset and garters and climbing into their bed she waited with two glasses of champagne and a smile._

_As the side door opened, Maryellen turned, her smile widened and she held up the two glasses and in her sweetest voice said. "Hello Handsome, been waitin' for you." Suddenly her jaw dropped as did the both glasses when the next thing she heard, was:_

"_IS THAT A FACT! WELL, THEN SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU!"_

_ TBC_

_(Note Yes , short but #13 is unlucky ) lol_


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Masks We Wear?

Maryellen was now speechless! Stumbling, trying to find her way out from under the quilt, but also trying to cover her self up. "_Ah, Ah… Kitty? I… I… I thought…. I wasn't expecti…"_

Now standing with her arms crossed over her chest… _"Oh I'm sure you weren't expecting me! Let me guess? Matt? Well, sorry to disappoint you. Not going to happen. Not now! Not ever!"_

As she walked closer, Maryellen squirmed off the bed_. 'I just thought that…." _

"_Oh Darlin', I know exactly what you thought. I told you the other day, I've been around much, much too long not to know who, and most importantly, what, you are."_

_S_he continued to walk closer to her. Maryellen continued to back up. "_What are you doing? What are you going to do?" _

"_What I should have done from the start." _ Kitty grabbed up all her things from the floor in one hand, and then in the other she grabbed Maryellen by the back of her hair walking her to the door and out into the hall, just as she was.

There were people walking through the hall just watching as the housekeeper walked passed with a bin for trash, looking at her.

"_Excuse me." _

"_Yes, Ma'am?" _

"_That's trash, right?" _

"_Oh, yes it is, Ma'am."_

"_Good!" _ And she casually tossed Maryellen into it_. "Thank you, you can go now!" _

The housekeeper was stunned but said nothing. Kitty just smiled and turned back into her room.

Matt had followed Jean' Jareau from the dining room to his small hotel and knocked on his door.

When Jean answered, Matt asked. "Jean Jareau?"

"Depends on who's asking?"

"Dillon. Matt Dillon, United States Marshal."

"Come in. What would you want with me Marshal?"

"If I'm right Jareau, plenty. For starters, you're spending an awful lot of time at the Planter House."

"Well, Marshal, just because I can't afford the rates, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the atmosphere." He said with a twisted smile.

"Look, Jareau, I know about your record. Gambling, swindling. What I want to know is who your working with. And who's trying to tie Kitty Russell into this?"

"Ahhh, Kitty Russell. Quite a gal. In some trouble, is she?"

Matt grabbed him up by the scruff of his neck. "Jareau, I'm losing my patience with you."

"I couldn't say man." Jareau said, pushing Matt's hands away.

"Couldn't or Won't?"

Jean' just smiled a sinister smile.

"Jareau, if I find out, and believe me I will, I will find you and tear you limb for limb.

As Matt left his room he sensed he was being followed.

After Matt was gone there was another knock on Jean Jareau's door. "_Oh, now who is it?"_

He opened the door. "_Oh, it's you. Come in." _

"_I see you had a visitor?" _

"_Yes, he wanted to know what I knew about the Russell woman and if I knew who was behind all of this." _

" _And what did you tell him?"_

Shrugging his shoulders, "_Nothing of course. I'm not crazy. Did you see the size of him? He's a BULL_!"

Suddenly another knock. _"What is this? Grand Central Station today? Who is it?" _

"_Jean' it's me, Maryellen. Let me in, please?" _

When he opened the door she was visibly shaken and a bit disheveled. "_Dear girl, what in heavens name?" _

"_UGH! That woman!" _

"_Who, dear?"_

"_Kitty Russell!" _Jean' started to smile. "_What are you smiling at?"_

Jean had secretly always admired Kitty, even though he knew she would never give him the time of day. "_Please, dear, don't tell me, you did something unthinkably stupid." _

"_Well, she was locked up. Or so I thought." _

_Now wide-eyed, now she had both of her company's attention. "You're saying she's no longer a guest of the constable's office?" _

"_No, and for the life of me I can't figure why not." _

"_So, tell me Maryellen, what did happen?" _

"_You really need to know?" _And she was now ready to cry_. _

sat her down poured her a drink_. "Come here, sit, drink this. What happened?"_

_S_niffling,_ "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Now I'm embarrassed." _

"_Oh, do tell." Jean' replied. He was a sucker for a good gossip story, as long as it wasn't about himself_.

"_Oh, OK. Well, you know, I've been in love with Matt Dillon for… well, as long as I can remember. I figured I'd sneak into his room and wait for him with champagne and a smile. You can fill in the rest. But when the door opened, SHE WALKED IN! I don't know, she grabbed my things and me, drug me into the hall, in front of everyone no less, and tossed me into a trash bin one of the housekeepers was coming down the hall with. I could have just DIED!" _

_Trying not to laugh, hugging her. "You poor dear."_

"_Well, maybe our problem is solved then. Let's hope so." _Then their guest stood to leave.

"_But wait, what about this Marshal Dillon? He's out for blood." _

"_This will die down. They will be leaving soon. They're from Dodge City, isn't that right?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Can't stay here forever." _Then the guest turned and left.

Matt returned to the hotel and decided he'd wash up before going back to see Kitty and taking her something special to eat. He wasn't sure he could get her to eat but he wanted to try. He hated leaving her there. Exhausted, he entered the room and thought he was imagining it when he smelled the scent of vanilla and lavender. He was convinced it was his mind working overtime.

He slowly tossed his hat and vest on the chair by the door and sat on the edge of the bed working on taking off his boots then heard in a deep sultry voice, _"Hello,Cowboy wondering when you were gonna get back."_

Standing in the doorway barefoot, wearing only a thin sheer robe her hair loose and flowing down her back. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out. Then… "_Kit-ty?"_

Gliding smoothly towards him, then sliding her arms around his neck. _"Uh uh, it's me." _Gently kissing his lips.

He slid his large hands inside her robe feeling her soft flesh. "_Ahhh, honey, how…. how'd you…." _

_Cowboy, can we talk about that later? Right now there's an incredibly handsome, sexy, Cowboy with his hands well… on my_ …" then she started to giggle, "t_hat I have missed so much and would love like crazy to make love to. Unless he has something more…uh…"_

"_Uh… no way, Ma'am. Nothing, no how is going to take me away from what I have right here in front of me." _

"_Is that a fact, Marshal?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am, that is a fact and I'm going to prove it to you." _

Now she could no longer hold a straight face, giggling uncontrollably as he flipped her onto the bed, holding her tight and kissing her from head to toe, wanting her to know just how much he loved her in every way. For several hours they lost themselves in one another. Lost in their passion, lost in the intimacy that they alone shared until they were completely spent and curled up wrapped in one another!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

Masks We Wear?

Just as a small beam of light peered through the curtains and across the room stirring Kitty as she laid, still curled in Matt arms. He pulled her tight into his hold, just watching her sleep. They had chosen to remain in their room and have supper in.

"Ummmmm, how long have I been asleep?"

Smiling down on her, "A little while but that's ok. You needed it."

"And how long have you been awake?" She added.

"Long enough to watch you looking sooo peaceful."

Rolling to face him, "What time is it? You must be starving."

"Honey, you know me so well." He said with a chuckle.

"I've had lots of practice, Cowboy." They both propped themselves up. "I've ordered in, remember?"

Shortly after, a waiter from the dining room delivered a tray, fixed with all they needed to have a full supper and not be disturbed. Matt set up they table area, while Kitty showed the waiter where to set the trays. "Thank you, we can handle things from here." Then she tipped him.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll come back for these later."

As they got comfortable, enjoying supper, Matt asked. "Kitty, you're here? How did…?"

Now smirking at him, "Don't worry, Cowboy, I didn't escape. Jim Dolan released me with the understanding that I'm in your custody while this is being investigated. He didn't consider me a risk. And his facilities aren't very agreeable to a woman's needs. So, here I am."

Then she inhaled deeply and held it letting it out slowly. "Oh, Matt? I just don't understand. None of this makes any sense. Why would anyone think that I was involved in any of this?"

Kitty, honey, someone wants the police to think you are involved."

"Why, Matt, why? Why me?"

"Honey,tell me again what you know about this Jareau character."

"Oh, Matt, I met him many years ago. Geesh, I was a kid. I was working for Pan, dealing. Dealing poker, faro. He was a big time gambler then, more a con man, you had to watch him though. Know what I mean?"

"No, Kitty, like what?"

"Well, he stuck to cards. He was quick with slight of hand, ummm... cards up his sleeves, but I would always catch him and call him on it! Pan, she would ban him off and on but when the girls complained about him pick-pocketing them… well … she confronted him. He disappeared for a long time. Then I left, haven't seen him for years. I'm sure he hasn't changed, Matt. He probably just made his way from place to place. I don't trust him, not at all. And, Cowboy, he can be pretty brutal with the ladies."

"Kit, did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head,.. "No. No he never hurt me." Now getting up from the table and pacing around the room, Matt could tell there was something else on her mind.

"Kit, what's wrong?"

"Matt… ummmm… earlier I… I…" Before she could say what she wanted to say there was a knock on the door. Kitty stopped. "I guess I'd better get that." She opened the door. "Mr. Dolan?"

"Miss Russell? I was looking for Matt."

"Please, come right in. We were just having supper."

"Please forgive me for the interruption."

"No, not at all, Jim. What can we do for you? Kitty told me what you did for her and I…we, do appreciate it."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Matt, after Miss Russell left this afternoon I went ahead and sent off some wires inquiring about Jean' Jareau and any known associates and I just received a response. I think you might be interested in this." His eyes shifted from Kitty to Matt.

"Mr. Dolan, what is it?"

"Miss Russell, I prefer to discuss this with Matt privately. If you don't mind."

"But I do mind. If this has something to do with this case, then it has something to do with me and I want to hear it."

Matt stood, "Jim, I think Kitty should hear whatever it is you have to say."

"Well, I don't know how to…".

Kitty jumped in. "Please just say it."

"Alright then, Miss Russell, I assume that you know Wayne Russell?"

"Yes, of course, he's my father."

"A Paneca Sikes?"

Kitty took a deep breath. "Yes, she was…." rubbing her forehead, "a friend of my father's and she…" hesitating…. "she sort of raised me after my mother died. But I haven't seen or heard from either of them in…"

Matt quickly asked, "Jim what are you getting at?"

"Matt, we believe they are all working together. When we did a check on all of them, their histories were, well…."

"Wait a minute, Pan is way too old and father is well almost as old as she is."

"Matt."

Matt looked at Jim Dolan.

"Matt, I know what your thinking but…"

"What I'm thinking is these two may be running the show with others, like Jareau, working the scams. But we still think there is another big one out there. As Miss Russell said, her father and Miss Sikes are well… Someone is taking over the reins. And I believe they are right here in St .Louis. May not be a permanent resident, but I do believe they're here. But under the mask of a hidden identity. Now Miss Russell, think about it for a minute. You've seen this Jareau character here at your hotel. Who is he associated with?"

Thinking silently for a moment, pacing the room then stopping to look at Matt. "Oh, Matt."

"Kitty, what?"

"Couldn't be, could it?"

"What, Kit?"

"Remember I told you the day I first ran into Jean' in the lobby, I saw Maryellen and she was awfully nervous about my knowing she and Jean' knew one another? And at first I didn't think anything of it. He always did have a eye for the ladies. But when she acted so strange then I just thought it was because of John and that she thought I'd say something to him."

Jim Dolan just listened and watched Kitty as she talked, then said, "John?"

Shaking her head clearing her thoughts. "Doctor John Chapman, he's a friend of ours."

Just then Matt huffed.

"Oh, Matt."

Jim caught the reaction from Matt.

"John is from New Orleans. He came to Dodge a few years back when our friend, Doc, in Dodge, went away for a few months and filled in for him. Anyway since then John has become a good friend. When Matt and I came to St. Louis, for our trip, we ran into John. He was here for the medical charity ball. He brought Maryellen Sullivan as his guest. Her late husband was a doctor John worked with. But since we've been good friends with him, he invited us to come along."

Again Jim noticed Matt rolling his eyes. "And How long did you say you knew this John Chapman?"

"Oh five years, maybe? Right, Matt?"

"And New Orleans, you say?"

"Yes, that's right. But surely you don't think…"

Just dotting all my "I's" and crossing all my "T's" Miss Russell.

"Well John wouldn't… he couldn't…"

Well folks I'll leave you to the rest of your evening. And Matt, we'll talk in the morning?"

"Will do, Jim."

Tapping his hat back on his head, "Miss Russell, have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Dolan."

After Dolan left, Kitty turned to Matt. "Matt, surely you don't think …"

"Kitty, I've seen stranger things."

"Oh, Matt. I know you are just jealous of John paying too much attention to me, but really. That's just going too far."

Wrapping his arms around her, "Kit, I don't want to talk about Chapman right now. Besides, wasn't there something you were about to tell me, something about earlier, before Jim came to the door?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Well maybe that can wait too. Seeing as we're on the topic of people we're not fond of."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

Masks We Wear?

Early the next morning, Matt showed up at Dolan's office.

"Good morning, Matt."

"Morning, Jim."

"Matt, again I'm sorry for the interruption last night, I just thought that…"

Throwing up his hand,.." No, Jim, I understand. Jim, I wanted to talk to you alone this morning."

"I thought you might. This Chapman fellow not as good a friend as Miss Russell seems to think he is, huh?"

"Let's just say Chapman would prefer being solely Kitty's friend and then some, if you know what I mean?"

With a slight smile, "I thought I detected a note of... let's say….ahh..."

Matt puckered his face. "No, let's not say. Anyway, I'd like to check a little deeper into Doctor Chapman if you don't mind."

"Matt, buddy, I am one step ahead of you. When I came back here last night, I sent out another wire asking for more information on the good doctor. Should hear back today. I'll let you know just as soon as I get anything."

"Jim, what'da going to do about Jareau?"

"As long as I can't get him to talk and I can't and at this point I haven't found anything. Matt, maybe you can try talking to this Sullivan woman Miss Russell mentioned? You did say you have a report with her right?"

"Ummmm, well an old history of sorts."

" Maybe you can cash in on it."

"Jim, I... I..."

" Oh, Miss Russell…"

"Yeah, Kitty."

"Well maybe you can explain it to her."

Again Matt rolled his eyes. "I'll give it a try. See ya."

Matt returned to Planter House and as he entered the lobby, Maryellen was entering the dining room. "Maryellen?"

"Oh, good morning, Matt!"

"Maryellen, could I have a minute so we can talk?"

Now she was looking around, wondering if Kitty was near by. "Matt, maybe in light of yesterday that doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"Yesterday?"

Lowering her eyes as other guests walked by, "Yes, yesterday."

"I don't understand."

"Matt, that woman, she's crazy. She is crazy!"

"Kitty?"

"YES!"

"Maryellen, we need to talk about Jareau. Come on, we can get coffee in here."

Now there were people looking, people who saw what Kitty had done the day before. They knew Matt was in Kitty's company as her man. Some of the women were whispering.

"Look, I need to know what your doing associating with the likes of Jareau."

"Matt Dillon, you can't tell me who I can and can not associate with."

"Maryellen this character is no good. Do you know he had a record?" She didn't answer. "Look I'm just concerned and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh, if that's so keep that woman away from me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what she did?"

"No. What?"

"Why she… she…" He was now staring at her tilting his head with a bewildered look. "She tossed me in the trash!"

It took a moment to sink in then he was trying his best not to laugh. Knowing Kitty the way he did, he could only imagine what must have happened to bring that about. But he was afraid to ask.

"And, who let her out of jail anyway?"

Just as Matt was about to get up and leave, he stopped. "What?"

"I said who let her out of jail?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Know about what?"

"How'd you know Kitty was in the constable's jail?"

Maryellen's eyes widened. "Oh, I… I…"

"Maryellen, get up."

"Huh?"

"I said get up."

"Why?"

"Get up or I will carry you."

She didn't move, so in one quick movement Matt picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and headed through the lobby, just as Kitty was coming off the elevator.

"Matt? What on earth?"

But he kept on walking.

"What was that all about?"

When Kitty turned, John was standing beside her. Shaking her head, "I don't know."

Three woman from the day before passed her and said, "You needed a larger bin." Kitty smiled, knowing exactly what the were referring too. John on the other hand looked at Kitty with a questioning look.

"Kitty will you join me for coffee?"

"Well, since I lost my breakfast companion, Ok."

He offered her his arm and they walked in the dining room together. As they sat and drank coffee and had a breakfast danish, Kitty was thinking of what Jim Dolan had said and looked at John. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Kitty, you can ask me anything, anything at all, you know that."

"John, the other day in the gaming room, you didn't play."

"No, I didn't. Why?" he asked. "I was intrigued, watching you."

Smiling, "But you seemed to take such an interest?"

"Ahhh, Kitty, I just have one of those minds. I like to know how people think. I noticed you watching all the players very carefully, Kitty, dear. I'd forgotten how observant you are."

"Well, I guess I inherited that from my father. You remember him, don't you? I told you about him and Pan."

He looked at her but didn't answer.

"Oh, Paneca, his friend that raised me after mother died." She discretely searched his face for a reaction but he still didn't answer. "I guess you'll be going back to New Orleans soon?"

"Yes, in a day or so, and you'll be returning to Dodge City?"

"Yes, Matt will be needing to get back but we still have a few days. Jim Dolan has asked for his help with looking into the robbery here at the hotel." Now she noticed his shoulders stiffen. "John, something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I just thought of something I forgot to do. Will you excuse me, Kitty?"

Matt pushed through the doors of Jim's office with Maryellen over his shoulder like a potato sack.

Jim looked up. "Matt, this is not what I had in mind when I…."

"Jim, did you tell anyone that you had Kitty here?"

"No, you and I and just my deputies knew."

Then Matt turned to Maryellen. "I want to know and I want to know NOW! How did you know Kitty was here in Dolan's jail?"

Jim stopped what he was doing, now he wanted to know as well. "Young lady, I'd like to know that myself."

She dropped her eyes, "I… I…"

"Speak up, now we want the truth." Dolan said to her.

"Jean', he told me. He told me you would take her in for all of it." Now she was shaking.

"All of it? Look, young lady, if you know anything about all of this you best speak up."

"I can't, they'll … they'll…"

"They'll what? And who is they?"

Now looking at Matt, beginning to cry, shaking, rubbing her hands together. "I'm sorry I ever met any of them."

Matt was getting frustrated. "Any of who?"

Jim sat beside her and took her by the hand. "Look, give me their names and I will protect you. They can't hurt you."

"Jean'." And she turned to look up at Matt. "Two of them are in New Orleans. But they're old now. Her parents, I think. That's what Jean' said anyway. And then there's…." Again she dropped her head. "My William, rest his soul, had no idea what would happen to me after he passed. He trusted him to care for me."

"Who? Mrs. Sullivan."

"William's friend, John. He's a doctor too."

Now Matt saw red and stormed out of Dolan's office.

Matt entering into the Planter House as Kitty came out of the dining room. "Well, hello, Cowboy." Then she could see he was steaming, much like a bull in a china shop. "Matt?"

"Kitty where is he?"

"Who?"

"Chapman! Where is he?"

"He just left. We had coffee and he…." Before she finished, he headed for the elevator too impatient to wait. "Matt? What is wrong with you?"

"Not now, Kitty."

"Matt Dillon, you're acting like a mad man."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He found the stairs, taking two at a time. When he finally got to John's floor, he found his room, pounding on the door.

John was wondering who was pounding so hard like. "Just a minute, would you? Are you crazy or what?" He did not know who it was.

Matt stepped back and kicked in the door. "CRAZY? NO! JUST MAYBE THE OR WHAT!"

John could see the fire in his eyes!

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Pt.17

Masks we Wear?

Kitty headed for the elevator behind Matt, knowing from the look on his face, it wasn't good. Then she realized Jim Dolan was following just behind her.

"Miss Russell."

Looking back over her shoulder,… "Mr. Dolan?"

"Miss Russell, I tried to catch up with Matt but he is a man quick on his feet.

They were both entering the elevator and her brow knitted. "I'm guessing you know why Matt was in…well .. shall I say… a rage and brushed past me like a wind."

Exhaling, and raising his brow. "Yes, Ma'am.

"Mr. Dolan, I haven't seen Matt in a rage like that since…" then she stopped to think, thinking back to the events that took place with Jude Bonner..

Ma'am? Where would we find Matt?"

"Maybe you should tell me what has him so upset."

"Well, Matt brought, I mean carried, Mrs. Sullivan into my office." He looked embarrassed. "Matt insisted she tell me who she knew connected to all this, and how she knew I had you in custody. After the two of us interrogated her she finally broke down and told us."

Kitty looked confused. "You mean Maryellen knew about the robberies and…."

Stopping her… "Yes, Miss Russell, she did. She was part of it all. She gave us names. Matt can fill you in but we need to stop him. He was really angry when she mentioned Doctor Chapman."

Now wide- eyed. "What… John?" She repeated .

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am. Matt tore out of my office and I just assumed he went looking for him."

"Oh, Matt! We'd better hurry.

Matt took a few short steps to cross the room, grabbing John by the front of his jacket, practically lifting him off the floor, then throwing him against the wall.

John was stunned. "Matt. Matt. What is wrong with you?"

"Chapman, I should tear you limb for limb." Matt threw several punches landing them to his face and jaw, then heard… "Matt! Stop! Matt, you'll kill him. Stop! Please?"

Then in all the fog of anger, he recognized Kitty's voice. Now she was behind him, grabbing his arm. "Matt, Cowboy, please. Don't do this."

Jim Dolan was now standing between John and Matt. Not really where he wanted to be standing but thought it was best from the look of John Chapman at the moment.

Kitty now stood in front of Matt and in a low tone, "Matt, please? Come, sit, talk to me."

Jim was helping John off the floor and sitting him in a chair. Then Jim looked over to Matt and Kitty. Matt, I'll take care of him. You should take Miss Russell and…"

"NO! I want answers!"

"Matt, we'll get answers but first things first. Matt, Jim's right. Let's go to the room."

"No! I want answers, NOW! Kitty you... you go. Jim and I will handle this."

Shaking her head, "NO! I'm staying." Then she turned and began to walk towards John. Matt tried grabbing her hand. "No, Cowboy. It's alright." Then standing in front of John, eyes sad, "Why? Why John? Why would you do this to…"

John leaned towards her but she backed up and Matt jumped. "Touch her and I'll…"

Kitty just looked at Matt shaking her head.

"Kitty, honey, I never meant for any of this to happen. You were never supposed to be any part of this."

Her brows knitting and head tilted… "John? You were our… my…" Her eyes were filling with tears and the words were sticking in her throat, the feeling of betrayal cutting to the core. "I loved you, John."

He began to smile at her. This burned Matt in the gut.

"I loved you as a friend. How could you betray me in such a way? I defended you to the man I love with all my heart."

Again John reached out for her hand. "NO! Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me. I need to know. My Father? Pan?"

"Ahhh, Kitty, I couldn't tell you."

Now her anger was building, "Well, tell me now. I have to hear it. I have to hear it all, every bit."

John poured a drink and sat down again. "Ok, if you must. Just let me say first, Kitty, honey, I'm so terribly sorry."

Squaring her shoulders and stiffening her jaw, she sat in a chair across from him. "Just tell me."

John Chapman inhaled deeply, held his breath for what seemed like forever, then exhaled. "Kitty, I was just a doctor like any other. Oh, I gambled for amusement here and there. Living in New Orleans, I had a good life. Then I began making more and more visits to Miss Sikes gambling house. That is how I became acquainted with her. Then in time it is where I met and became friends with William Sullivan, who in return was friends with Wayne Russell. We all began a tight friendship. Then I received the letter from Galen, asking me to replace him in Dodge. I figured this wouldn't be any problem. But, I never expected you!"

Kitty looked at him, "What?"

"I came to Dodge, expecting to come into this small cowtown do the job and leave, but then you... I never expected to meet you and…"

Now Matt began getting angry. "Chapman…"

"Matt, let him talk, please?"

"Kitty , I fell in love with you." Now waving his hand, "Matt, hold it. I know. I know Kitty loves you. That was why I left Dodge without saying anything to anyone. When I returned here, I had a conversation with Panecea and told her all about you. Then she told me all about you and how you came to live with her after your mother passed and that Wayne was your father and Wayne… well... anyway… Then my practice... I was struggling… Then they offered me a way to…" Now he dropped his eyes then his head. "I think you can figure out the rest."

Shaking her head. "Did you know? Did you know Jean' involved me, or set me up?"

"No! Not at all, and when I did find out I was…"

Now Matt had had enough! "Chapman! Jim, get him out of here. Kitty, we need to," he walked closer, "get going, please?"

Kitty nodded and stood to join him. John, blurted out. "Kitty, I'm not finished."

Looking over her shoulder, "I think I've heard plenty."

"No! This is about Wayne!"

Kitty stopped and looked at Matt with questions in her eyes.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT. 18

Masks We Wear?

Standing in John Chapman's room, Matt, Kitty and Jim stood staring at John after his comment which had Kitty torn as to walking out as Matt wanted or to stay and hear whatever he had to say. After all what could be worse than what she already heard from him?

Matt still with his hand at the small of her back was trying to lead her from the room. "Kitty, you don't need to stay here and listen to any more of this. Hasn't he hurt you enough?"

Closing her eyes and inhaling, "Matt, I…"

"Ahhh, Kit, he's a con man. Look how close you came to going to jail for…"

Placing a finger to his lips,… "Shhh. Thanks to you, Cowboy, I didn't. I'm ok. But please, you and Jim … let me have a few minutes."

Now his anger was rebuilding. "Kitty, if you think for a minute, I'm going to leave you alone with…"

Again she covered his lips with her fingers. "Cowboy, he's not going to hurt me. Besides you'll be just outside that door. Please?" Then she looked to Jim. "Jim, please?"

Matt looked at John. "Two minutes! Two Minutes!"

Jim and Matt stepped into the hall. "Matt, Kitty seems like a strong woman, a good woman."

Nodding his head, "Yeah, she is. Sometimes too much so for her own good."

"Matt we're right here."

After Matt and Jim left, Kitty turned to look at John. "Ok! So tell me what is so important."

"Kitty, honey, I need you to know I'd never hurt you."

She stood with her arms crossed and shoulders stiff, then took a deep breath and exhaled and turned for the door.

"No, Kitty, wait. Two minutes, remember?"

"Fine."

"This whole idea, this was a plan Wayne put into action some time back. He wanted me back then to try and get you to come and…"

"Come and what, John?"

"He wanted you to come in with us. He wanted you, his daughter, back with him. Not in Dodge, with Ma…"

"JOHN! You knew about this and…"

"No, Kitty, that's just it. I didn't want to involve you, but he seem to know you made several trips to St. Louis. Then, Maryellen…"

"Just how does she fit into this, John?"

"Kitty, after William died, Maryellen was your father's …."

Now she furrowed her brow. "MY FATHER'S WHAT?"

"Kitty, honey, don't..."

"John, are you telling me that that woman was my father's…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

John continued. "Then when Wayne died, I agreed to look after her."

John's words now struck her like lightning. "Wait. When he died? When, John?" Even knowing she hadn't seen her father for many year's, John's words still knocked the wind out of her.

"About two years ago, Kitty. I thought you knew. Kitty, I'm sorry."

He reached out to put his arms around her but quickly she tensed up and pulled back. "I told you not to touch me and I meant it. Pan never…"

"Honey, no one knows where she is. She just up and disappeared."

Now after all John had said, Kitty was numb. John was about to continue talking, but Kitty threw up both hands. "No. Enough. No more!" Then she turned and grabbed for the door knob and walked into the hall and right past Matt and Jim. Both men looked surprised.

Jim re-entered John's room to arrest him and take him into custody, while Matt followed Kitty, wondering what took place behind the closed door.

When Matt made his way back to their room, Kitty was lying curled up in the center of the bed, with a pillow in her grasp, her eyes filled with tears, and face full of more sadness then Matt had seen in a long time. Saying nothing at first, he curled up behind her enveloping her in his large arms. As much as he wanted to ask her, he let it all fall away. This just wasn't the time. Right now he just wanted to hold her and let her know she wasn't alone.

Nuzzling up cheek to cheek, "Shhhhhhh. I'm here, Kit. I'm here and not going anywhere.

Kitty didn't move at first, but he knew she was hurting. After a time he noticed tears running down her cheek. After a long silence, in a cracking, soft voice she said. "She was his…" The words were caught in her throat. "He wanted me too leave y… He's gone." She was now beginning to sob.

Matt was not sure whether to ask or just let her talk.

"Cowboy?"

Now snuggling her in tighter, "I'm here, honey. I wouldn't leave you." Taking her face in his hands.

"I know. I love you, Cowboy."

Matt smiled. "I love you, honey."

She's… she… "

"What, Kit?"

"She was his… Oh, Matt. Maryellen was my father's w…oman."

"Kitty?"

"Oh, Matt, I know there have been other women since my mother, but he wanted me to leave you and help him with his… Matt he would have used me. You remember when he came to Dodge? Pretended to care about my well-being? He just wanted my money and anything else he thought I might be able to do for him. I'm his daughter, Matt. How could…"

"Shhhh. Kit, don't…."

"And now he's … he's gone and I didn't even know."

"Wayne Russell is dead?" Matt repeated.

"Yes, John says it was about two years ago and he doesn't know of Pan's whereabouts. Says no one seems to know. Matt, do you think she returned to New Orleans when she left Dodge so suddenly? I know she wrote a few letters but they were from all over. Doc said she wasn't well, maybe didn't have much time left." Again, she became silent, snuggling into the fold of his large frame.

"Cowboy?"

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm so sorry."

"For what, Kit?"

Now she turned to face him cupping his face in her hands. "You saw something I didn't, or wouldn't. I wouldn't listen to you. I let my friendship with John cloud my better judgment. Cowboy, I know you were jealous of my friendship with him, but you never had to worry you know? Yes, I loved him as a friend. Did you honestly think anyone, anyone would ever take your place in my heart, Cowboy?"

"Well, Kit, I…"

A small glimmer of a smile brushed her lips. "Well, Matt Dillon, let me make it real clear for you. It's true I have had many men come in and out of my life. But YOU are the man who "Holds My Heart!" I love you mind, heart, body and soul, and nothing or no one will ever change that. And, don't you ever forget that." Then she gently placed a kiss on his lips, slowly sliding off the bed.

"Hey, where you going?"

"There's a rather large tub in the next room and I believe it's calling my name." She said with a smirk.

Kitty was sitting soaking in a hot bubble bath trying to relax out all the tension of the day.

Matt poured them both a drink and followed her into the water room. "Ma'am," Handing her the glass.

"Thank you, Cowboy."

Matt sat behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"UMMMMMMMM, that feels good but you know, Cowboy, what would feel much better?"

"I'm all ears, Ma'am, fire away."

Now she turned her head just slightly, and with a very sultry look, "JOIN ME?"

Matt just smiled, quickly removed his garments and slid down in behind her, wrapping his long arms around her, allowing her to sink back into him.

"Ahhhh, UMMMMM. Now that's perfect." Kitty laid her head back on his chest while Matt slowly caressed her body while nibbling her neck and ears. "UMMMMMMM , you know, Cowboy, one might think you were trying to seduce me."

Continuing his kisses, "Is it working?" He mumbled.

Giggling, she answered. "Just might be, Cowboy."

"Well then , one just might be right." She wiggled her way to face him, kissing his chest while he worked all the pins from her hair allowing the copper-amber curl s to fall free.

Then she was running her fingers through his locks and pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Ahhhhh, Cowboy. I do love You."

Now heating up inside, "Show me, honey, just show me."

In very creative fashions, Kitty loved him till he couldn't stay confined to the tub any longer. Lifting her from the water and carrying her to the other room and onto the bed, he dried her slightly then, kissing each and every inch of her body, head to toes, exciting all her senses. "Cowboy, please. I need you. I need you now."

"Me too, Kit." And he slid his hot body up and over hers, his full hot arousal ready as she was to except him. Joining together in a fire of passion, keeping in motion with one another's every move. To the point of their joint glorious, explosion!

Lying spent and entwined in one another, lightly brushing the soft curls from her face, "Kitty Russell, you are… ahh…"

"What, Cowboy?" squeezing tighter.

"Just… I love you. You are such a part of me, a part I can't live without.

Smiling, feeling so full of love for this man. This man she has loved for most of her adult life. "Well, Cowboy, you'll never have to find out as long as I have anything to say about it."

Blue met blue.

"Kit I… I…"

"Me too, Cowboy." He passionately kissed her again, leading into more hours of extreme loving intimacy.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

Masks We Wear?

Matt woke at about dawn and gingerly slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake Kitty. Quietly, he dressed and was planning a trip to Jim Dolan's office. He wanted to have a talk with John Chapman. He was still angry but now had his head about him more. To Matt, this was still unfinished business.

Just as he was about to drop his hat onto his head and walk towards the door he heard. "Hey, Cowboy? Sun's not even fully up yet, where you off too?"

"Ahhh, Kit, honey. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Of course not. But, Matt, you haven't answered my question?"

"Look, Kit, I just need to finish up some of this paper work and…"

"Oh, no you don't, Mister! This isn't your case. What are you really up to?" Now she was up.

"Ok, Kit, I still want to talk to Chapman. There are still some things I need to say to him."

Shaking her head and exhaling, "Now, Matt, please don't go and do something…"

Turning and taking her by the shoulders, "Kitty, I'm not going to lose my head. I promise."

Frowning, she looked him in the eye. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

"Look, I'll be back as soon as possible and we'll go to breakfast. Besides, I owe you a picnic in the park. Might be the last one for a while, weather's changing."

Learning up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'd much rather you crawl back in here with me."

He leaned in and kissed her hardthen smiled sheepishly. "Woman, what you do to me. I won't be long, promise."

Kitty fell back into the covers and snuggled with Matt's pillow. "Oh, Cowboy!"

Matt knew he'd find Jim Dolan in his office bright and early. Fact is he probably slept there. He and his deputies took turns doing that. And now, they had two prisoners to watch.

Entering the jail house office, "Morning, Jim, sorry to show up this early, couldn't sleep so I…"

Smiling up at him, "I know, Matt. I kind of expected you. So how is Kitty?"

Quickly exhaling, "She was quite upset last night."

Jim walked across the room. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." Matt answered. "But, Jim? There were things he said to Kitty, that I just think…" now rubbing his jaw, "well, they were just plain…"

Handing Matt the cup of hot coffee. "What, Matt?"

"Hurtful! Just plain hurtful!"

"Well, what did he say?" Jim now wondered what John could have said that was worse than what had already happened.

"Jim, Wayne Russell…"

"Yes, Matt, what about Russell?"

"He's dead, or at least that's what Chapman told Kitty."

"You mean she didn't know if her own father was dead or alive?"

"No, see that's what I was trying to explain to you. She hasn't seen him in… geesh…. years. He wasn't a father! Jim, Wayne Russell was always a smooth talker. Kitty's mother came from a well to do New Orleans family. She married Russell. Kitty says she loved him but he was always away. The Family sorta disowned her for marrying him. Then when her mother died, Kitty was young, maybe 12 years old. Her father showed up and took her to a friend."

Jim Chimed in. "Ahhhh, Panacea Sikes, huh?"

"Yeah, from what Kitty says, Panacea took care of her as best she could. Russell disappeared. Kitty never saw him again till…."

"Till when, Matt?"

"Oh, about a few years after Kitty was in Dodge. She had just bought into her business and he appeared wanting to get to know his daughter, so he said. Turns out, he just wanted her money."

"Good gracious, Matt."

"Well, Kitty saw through him and stood her ground and he had the good sense to get on a stage and leave town."

"And then what?" Jim asked.

"Nothing, she never saw him again! We even had a visit from Panacea but she only stayed long enough to take what she could. Kitty overlooked it, the old woman was ill, she just slipped out of town never telling Kitty where she was going, not even a goodbye. And Chapman says no one seems to know of her whereabouts. Doc Adams had told Kitty her heart wasn't going to sustain her much longer so the best I can figure is…."

Shaking his head, "Yeah, you're probably right, Matt."

"Say ,Jim, have you gotten anymore from those two?"

"No more than we already knew except for this Jean' Jareau was a part of all this. Can't find him anywhere."

Matt put down his empty cup. "I need to talk to those two."

"Matt," now smiling, "you're a pretty big fella, so please..."

Matt already knew what Jim Dolan was thinking and worried about. "It'll be fine, geesh, you sound like Kitty."

"Oh, thanks." Laughing.

Matt opened the door to the area where John and Maryellen were being held. They of course had them at opposite ends of the hall. It wasn't often they had a woman prisoner. This was awkward, housing her while they had a man there as well.

Matt kicked at the cell. "Chapman get up. Come on, get up. We're gonna talk."

Now sleepy-eyed and struggling to pull himself up and awake. "Matt. I know your upset…"

"Shut up, Chapman and listen. About last night…"

Again John jumped in. "Matt, let me just say I never wanted any harm to come to Kitty. I swear, I had no idea Jareau involved her till after…"

"You pretended to be our, her friend. She trusted you, even when I didn't. And I never trusted you once I saw you around Kitty."

"Yes, Matt, I'll admit, I do love Kitty."

"Chapman, if you…"

"Matt, I know now after all these years where Kitty's love and loyalty lies. Sometimes I sure don't know why but that beautiful woman loves you. And now it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Don't you dare play the…."

"No, I'm not. I just I have nothing anymore, that's all. I had always hoped that someday Kitty would see that a life sitting around waiting for you wasn't good for her and then she would realize I could have given her al the things she ever wanted. But she's bound and determined to…"

"Chapman, I ought to…" Matt's temper was beginning to flare. "Just shut-up. You don't get to talk about Kitty to me. Her father, tell me about that."

"Nothing to tell, he's dead. Wayne died about two years ago. I told Kitty."

"Yeah, I know." Matt said clinching his teeth.

"Matt, I didn't know that she didn't know."

"Well she didn't and why'd you tell her about Maryellen? Kitty didn't need to know that."

Now looking smug, "Well now, Marshal, who is really bothered by that. Kitty? Or you?"

Now Matt lost it. Slamming John against the cell bars. "Why, Chapman, I ought to…"

Jim heard the commotion and came running. "Matt! Stop! Come on. You said…"

Tossing John to the cot… "Ahhh, I know what I said."

"Matt, look, let me handle this, ok?"

Maryellen was listening from down the hall then hollered. "Matt? Matt? Wait can I speak with you?"

Looking over at Jim and rolling his eyes, blowing out a puff of air, he walked to her cell.

"Good morning, Matt."

"Morning, Maryellen, not sure how good it is."

Smiling shyly, "Oh now, Matt."

"What was it you wanted?"

"Matt, you have to help me. I can't go to prison. Matt, I'm a woman. Besides, this is all your fault, you know?"

Matt opened his mouth to answer her but before he could, he heard, " IS THAT SO?"

Then as he turned to follow the sound of the voice, Kitty was standing in the hall way, tight jawed and hands on hips, Jim close behind her. "Sorry, Matt. I didn't get a chance to say anything."

"Don't you mean warn him, Jim?"

"Oh, Kitty, no. Just let him know you were here that's all."

"Uh huh. Maryellen, go on. I believe you were about to tell Matt just why this was all his fault."

"Oh, ahhh, Kitty…"

"That's my name alright. But then I'm sure father didn't say too much about me during all the pillow talk, now did he?"

"Oh, uh. You know about Wayne and Me? Kitty I... I…"

Kitty turned to Matt and Jim. "Boys, we need a bit of privacy, if you don't mind."

Matt knew that look on her face.

"Matt, don't leave me alone with her. She's crazy. Matt, Jim, please."

Jim tugged on Matt's arm. "Maybe we'd better step out here." Jim didn't want to know what was going to happen.

"Kitty, honey, please."

"Matt, leave."

Tossing his hat in his hands, he joined Jim in the outer office.

"Now, as for you."

"Kitty, I didn't really mean what I said there it's just that I loved Matt when we were back in Texas."

"Loved? You couldn't have be more then, oh hell, knee high to a grasshopper."

"Then I didn't have William for long."

"Yeah, so you sure latch on to my father real fast."

"Kitty, Wayne was lonely. He needed a good woman."

Kitty saw red.

"I was there for him. He said he never loved another woman after Annleise."

"Don't you dare speak her name. And don't you think for a minute you could ever fill my mother's shoes in my father's life,"

"Oh, I never thought that."

"You never could. Why you were no more then a plaything. But I want to know one thing from you." Kitty said in anger. "How and where. Where is he? Where is my father?"

"He's dead, Kitty."

"I know that you sniveling little tramp. Where is he, his…." the words stuck in her throat. "gr-ave?"

"Oh, New Orleans. In St. Anne's Church Cemetery. Panacea Sikes said that's where he always wanted to be put to rest."

With a tearful smile, "Good ol' Pan. She remembered. She remembered to put him with Mother. How?

"How what?" Maryellen asked. "Oh, pneumonia. John said his heart just wasn't strong enough."

Kitty turned and started to walk away, then quickly turned back with a cold ice-piercing stare. "Matt is mine. We have spent a lifetime together and I'll do anything, absolutely anything, to protect him as he would me. And Maryellen, I don't care what it takes to do that even to killing trash like you. Mark my words!" Then she turned and left.

Rejoining Matt and Jim in the outer office. " Jim, Cowboy."

"Kitty you alright?"

"Of course, I am now."

Matt huffed. "Maybe I should ask if…."

Stopping him. "NO! Maybe you shouldn't."

"Jim, have a pleasant day. Cowboy, you walk me back to the hotel?"

Sure, Kitty. Jim, we'll talk later."

Jim nodded with a smile.

Walking outside, Kitty stood hands on her hips taking in a deep breath. "Ummm, fall, what a wonderful time of year." Then with a sideward glance. "Hey, Cowboy, let's go feed you. What do ya say?

"Patting his stomach, "Sounds good to me."

Kitty laughed out loud a deep hardy laugh. The two walked arm in arm the five or so blocks to Planter House.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

Masks We Wear?

The sights of the city were beautiful. Slowing their pace to enjoy their walk and the beautiful changes that nature brings, she leaned her head on his arms as they strolled. "Cowboy, New Orleans."

"Huh?" he asked peering down at her.

"I want to go to New Orleans, Matt. I haven't been to mother's…" She stopped, closed her eyes taking a deep cleansing breath**. "**Mother's grave and now father's**." **

**"**Ok, honey, if you want to go we can leave tomorrow."

"Matt, this isn't something you need to do. I can…"

Turning her to face him, "No. I will be right there with you, by your side, Kitty. You've been through…."

Dropping her eyes, " Cowboy, this has been hard on you too and I know you're itching to get back to Dodge."

"Kit, another day or two isn't gonna matter. I'm Staying!"

They returned to Planter House and headed for the dining room. In the lobby they passed a group of woman, the same group that was outside their room when Kitty had found Maryellen indisposed in her bed waiting for Matt.

As they passed, the four women made eye contact with Kitty, briefly smiled and nodded.

This caught Matt's attention. Then when they got closer one of the women , one of the older women, leaned into Kitty. "You stand your ground, dear. There's never a big enough bin for the trash."

Kitty, put her hand up over her face slightly and smiled ,then said, "Yes, Ma'am, you are so right." Walking away, she said, "Well, Cowboy, how about we feed you?"

"Sounds good I could eat a horse."

"I don't doubt that." She laughed.

As they were being seated, Matt casually asked. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Now dropping her eyes and head for a moment. "It's nothing really. Those Ladies just happened to be outside our room in the hall while I was putting out the trash**."**

"Kit, why do I get the feeling there's more to this story?"

"Oh," tilting her head to the side, "I don't know. Come on, let's order." She said hoping to divert the question.

After breakfast they stopped at the front desk to let the clerk they'd be checking out in the morning.. Phillip Dupre' approached them. "Marshal, Miss Kitty, I overheard what you just said. I do hope your early departure isn't because of anything that happened here. Miss Kitty, we have appreciated having you here as our guest for many years now and hope you will return in the future."

"Dear, Mr. Dupre', this in no way will affect future visits to Planter House. You have been most kind and attentive to all my needs."

As they headed for the elevator, the older housekeeper who was pushing the bin that Kitty deposited Maryellen into, approached, nodding. "Excuse me, Ma'am, if I could have a moment?" Then she stared up at Matt and continued. "In private, Ma'am?"

Kitty smiled at Matt. "Cowboy give us a moment, ok?"

Walking off to the side, "What can I do for you?"

"Beg your pardon, Ma'am, but I just wanted to say, she wasn't harmed in any way. You have no worry. But if I may speak freely?"

"Of course." Kitty said.

"You did right, stood your ground and…"

Kitty placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you. When I was a little girl, my mother and auntie's used to say, there's a right time and a wrong time for everything. And that was the right time for that." Smiling.

This time Matt could overhear part of their conversation.

Now in the elevator, "Kit, I overheard a bit of that. Is there something you want to tell me? Or I should know?"

Kitty now adopted Matt's sheepish lookand stood silent for a moment.

As they entered their room, "Well, Cowboy we have packing to do."

Tossing his hat on the bed. "Nah. I think there is something you need to tell me." He was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

She cupped his face in her hands. "Cowboy , believe me when I say, sometimes there are just **Necessary Evils**!"

**"Ki-tty…"**

"Oh, alright. The other morning, when Jim released me, I came back here to our room and low and behold, someone was planning a surprise for you. A very special surprise. One that was never supposed to be known by me, well not at that time anyway."

"Who?" He asked.

Laughing and shaking her head, "Matt, sometimes…"

"Kit, who?"

"The name Maryellen ring a bell? She was here in this room, oh yeah, in this very bed and wearing two glasses of champagne and not much else."

"But, what does this have to do with those women and the housekeeper?" Now he was confused.

"Oh, Matt that was just about putting out THE TRASH." She was barely making eye contact.

"Kit, please tell me you didn't do anything…"

"Matt, I just disposed of…"

He finished her sentence now knowing full well, with Kitty's temper, exactly what disposing of the trash meant. "Disposing of Trash? Awww, Kit."

"Cowboy, no one, nowhere, no how, is ever gonna come between…"

Grabbing her and pulling her close, "Honey, no one will ever come between us. I LOVE YOU. You are the only woman and all the woman, I want for as long as you'll have me."

Leaning into press her lips to his. "Always and forever, Cowboy." She said,bed to land just on top him.

"Well, I guess that explains why she didn't want me and Jim to leave you two alone?"

"Enough about her, kiss me, Cowboy!"

TBC

knocking him back and onto the


	21. Chapter 21

**Note : All the references to meals such as Dinner and Supper… Dinner refers to what we know as Lunch, and Supper is what we know as Dinner. The Word lunch wasn't used. And depending on background some people still don't….**

PT.21

Masks We Wear?

Arriving at the New Orleans train depot, just before noon, the conductor made his way through the cars. "Well, folks it looks like we've made good time. We'll be disembarking in a few moments. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in New Orleans."

Kitty smiled up at him, with a reply. "Oh, New Orleans was my home. I will enjoy it very much. Thank you."

As they descended the train, Kitty looked around in quiet thought. "Home. Or used to be."

"Kitty, I'll be right back. I want to get us a carriage." Matt said watching her.

Nodding, she continued to look around . New Orleans was so beautiful this time of year. "If only I were here for a happier reason."

Matt returned with a carriage. "Ma'am, may I escort you to your destination?" He was trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Matt."

He helped her aboard then added the bags. "Kitty, I must say I'll never understand why women need so many bags."

"Cowboy, women are just a bit more complicated than men."

Huffing just a little. "You don't say. Which way, Ma'am?"

"Straight ahead to Chartres Street."

Matt was sort of enjoying the ride, seeing the place his love was born and grew up, even if for just a while.

"Matt, we can go to the hotel first, then we can go find dinner." She said smirking. "I know it's been several hours since you devoured any food."

They rode through the French Quarter. "Ahhh, Matt, isn't it just beautiful?"

"Yeah, Kitty, it is."

"Oh, over there is Chartres Street." As they made their way, you could hear music in the street and vendors selling their wares. "Ahhh, here we are."

They pulled up in front of the Le Richelieu Hotel. It was in typical French Quarter design. A large three story red brick building, with black iron balconies, two large French doors at the entrance. Again, this was a usual place Kitty would stay when she visited New Orleans.

As they arrived a door man approached looking up, "Ahhh, Miss Russell. So nice to see you again and so happy to have you back as our guest. We here at Le Richelieu are beginning to think of you as family."

Tilting her head, just slightly, "Eduard, thank you so very much. It's good to be back. Eduard, this is Marshal Dillon, he will be staying here as well."

Nodding and shaking Matt's hand. "Anything you need, just ask. Any friend of Miss Russell's… "

They checked into two adjoining rooms in most of these hotels, one of which is much smaller, they were considered, discretionary, mainly to protect a woman's reputation.

"Mr. Le Mont', how nice to see you again!"

"As you, Miss Russell. I'll have a bell boy take your bags to your rooms."

"Thank you." They followed the bell boy as he carried the bags.

When they reached the rooms, Matt looked at Kitty a bit red in the face. " Cowboy, it's fine."

"Sir, I'll take your bags to the other room, and we'll place yours, Ma'am, in here."

Opening the door they walked into a brightly lit airy room with a large wooden four poster bed in the center with sheer scarfing over the canopy.

Kitty leaned into Matt. "Just your size Cowboy."

"Kitty!"

She began to laugh as she tipped the bell boy. "Thank you, we won't be needing anything else right now."

As she unpacked a few essentials she said. "Matt, as I said we can have dinner, then I'd like to stop and pick out flowers for Mother's grave. They have the most beautiful flowers in the market."

"Ok, Kit, whatever you want." But Matt knew his stomach was growling.

Kitty suggested they eat at** Muriel's** in Jackson Square. It was close to the hotel just down the end of Chartres Street. It was a small quaint place with dim lighting and decorated in rich jewel tones. The host seated them in a quiet corner and handed them menus. "May I bring you something to refresh your pallet?"

Quickly, without thinking, Matt said. "Beer, please?"

"Nothing just now, maybe with the meal."

"Right away, Ma'am."

"Kit, this is a far cry from Delmonico's."

"Matt, any place is a far cry from Joe's daily killings off the prairie."

They ordered a baked stuffed Marlinton, with shrimp and Andouille stuffing with a roasted creole tomato Sauce. A bit fancy for Matt's taste. He would have preferred a steak and potato.

After dinner, they walked down to the local market area. There were floral vendors there with the most gorgeous floral arrangements. Kitty spotted magnolias. These were her mother's favorite. She had never forgotten that.

After getting a carriage which she had arranged for, they rode down to Canal Street and waited for the Gretna Ferry to take them to Algiers's Point, a small island across the Mississippi, where St. Anne's church and cemetery were located. Also where the school Kitty had attended was as well.

As they came closer, "Matt, it's strange, you know?"

"How so, Kit?" Now keeping an arm around her shoulder.

"I haven't been here i…." Then she stopped, thinking how long it had been since she had come to visit her mother's grave. And now she'd be visiting both, mother and father. It still tore at her heart strings that she lost her mother so young.

Once they rode off the ferry and made their way to St. Anne's , Kitty felt her chest tightening as she walked through the cemetery. The sadness begun to overtake her. Then she came upon the two headstones marked **: Annalaise "LaRouge" Russell**, Loving Mother and Wife, and **Wayne Russell** , Loving Father and Husband.

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "How could they put that on his stone?"

Matt said nothing. Just below her mother's name was etched: Infant Boy "Russell".

Matt noticed the dates. He had never asked Kitty about her mother's death. It always seemed to be a sensitive topic. Now he knew . She died after childbirth.

Kitty knelt down at the foot of the graves.

Matt just backed away enough to give her privacy.

"OHHH, Mother. I miss you so. I know I haven't been back in some time, but this doesn't seem like home to me anymore. Mother, there is so much I want to tell you, about me and where I live, my friends, oh my business and Mother especially about Matt." Tears were now trickling down her cheeks. " Oh, Mother, I love him so. I know you'd like him a lot." Then she looked over at her father's stone then back again. "Not like Father at all. Oh, I know how much you loved him and always had hope of him coming home to stay with us for good, but Mother, I've learned things about him, things I don't like at all. He'll always be my father but…." Now she placed her face in both hands. "Well, I guess you know now, I've lost you both."

She sat quietly for some time then a small husky man approached. As he came closer, "Excuse me?"

When Kitty turned to see who was talking, the husky little man said to her. "Well I'll be! Is it... is it really you?"

Kitty looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, Mister. Do I know you?"

Matt moved back in closer.

"Kathleen? Kathleen Russell. Little Kathleen? "

Furrowing her brow, "I believe you have me at a disadvantage here, Mister."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Reverend Tremont. I'm the pastor here at St. Anne's. Well I'll be, Kathleen!"

"Well, that's who I am. But I don't remember you."

"Oh, you probably wouldn't now. You know I'm older and maybe a bit more portly."

Kitty smiled. "I'm sorry, I won't be long. Just wanted to stop here while I was in New Orleans."

"Oh, no child, you go right ahead and my condolences on your father's passing."

"Thank you."

After he walked away, Matt helped Kitty off the ground. Kitty just turned and placed her head on Matt's chest. "Cowboy? Can we go now?" She looked back at the graves. "Goodbye, Mother." then looked to the side. "Father."

Matt led her down a small path towards their carriage, unaware of the eyes that followed them!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT.22

Masks We Wear?

It was a rather silent ride back to Le Richelieu. Matt knew this was difficult for Kitty, coming back to visit with her mother and seeing Wayne Russell's grave now there as well. The memories of her childhood flooding back rapidly. Kitty was very close to her mother. Especially because with the LaRouge family cutting Annalise off for marrying Wayne Russell, the family structure wasn't there and with Wayne being gone so much her mother depended on her a great deal.

More so when she became pregnant with her second child, during a time when he had shown back up in New Orleans. The only person they could depend on when things really got bad was Kitty's great-aunt Constance. She too saw Wayne Russell for the Cad he was, but never agreed with the family's decision to turn on one of their own and not with a child.

Matt just pulled Kitty into a close embrace_. "Kit, we'll get through this. You will be ok. You are the strongest woman I know." _

"_OH! And what if I'm tired of being this strong woman you know? Huh?" _

_Matt scrunched his face _then turned to face her_. "Well, then I'll be strong for the both of us. Honey, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. I won't leave you like he did you and your mother." _

"_Matt Dillon, you are nothing like him." _She still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_Ahhh, Kit." _Wiping her face.

"_What?" _

"_I don't know… the crying,.. women crying…" He said feeling un-useful. "What do you want me to do?" _

_Then she looked at him with sad eyes. "Just be you, Cowboy and be here with me. That's all." _

"_Always, honey."_

"_Look, now that we're back here, why don't you lie down a bit and rest? I'm gonna go find a telegraph office and wire Doc that we'll be on our way home. Ok?" _

Nodding her head in agreement_. "Yeah, that sounds good, but Matt?"_

"_Huh? Hurry back?" _

Tapping his hat_, _he gave her a kiss and a wink_. "I sure will." _And he was out the door.

Kitty curled up in the huge bed. The events of the morning had her feeling slightly drained. She could rest till Matt came back then she would have his loving arms to hold her.

Dozing off, she heard a light knock. Stretching a bit, "_Oh, Cowboy, did you forget your Key?"_ Making her way to the door, as she opened it she was looking down the barrel of a gun. Now eyes wide open she inhaled deeply holding her breath. Then exhaling she said. "_What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here? What do you want and why are you pointing that gun at me?" _Kitty now had fear rising in her chest but was thinking_,'Cowboy, please come back.' _Then she said,_ "Matt will…"_

_The intruder was _now walking her back into the room_. "I just watched him leave, so he's not here to help you, Darlin' Girl!"_

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

Masks we Wear?

Locating a telegraph office along Canal Street, Matt entered the building and approached the clerk.

The man took notice of the very large cowboy standing before him. "Good afternoon, stranger. Not from around here?"

Shifting his hat back just a bit, "No, sir, I'm a United States Marshal out of Dodge City, Kansas."

"What can I do for you, Marshal?"

"I'd like to send a wire."

Handing Matt a pen and paper he said. "Just write it out and I'll see it is sent. Will you be waiting for an answer?" Asked the clerk.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary. Then Matt proceeded to write.

Dr. Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas.

Will be leaving New Orleans tomorrow. Should reach Dodge by noon on Wednesday.

Matt Dillon

He handed the paper to the clerk. "Thank you and have a nice day!"

"You do the same, Marshal."

As he left the telegraph office, Matt couldn't help but feel he was being watched, followed even. Something in his gut made him want to return to the hotel, to check on Kitty."

Standing inside the room still with the gun pointed at her. "I suggest you put some shoes back on we're going for a walk."

"Where to? Why?"

"Oh, stop with the questions. You'll know soon enough. Ok, just don't get all excited. There in the other room, Ok, go on get them, make it quick." He didn't follow her all the way in, but kept her in his view. "Come on you're wasting time. Now here's what we're gonna do. We're going to leave here smiling and laughing so no one suspects anything. You say anything to anyone, and I will shoot you!"

They went down to the lobby. Eduard was by the door. "Miss Russell, would you like me to get you a carriage?"

She could feel the gun in her side. "Oh, Eduard, that won't be necessary, the Marshal and I," now she tried to shift her eyes towards the man beside her, "are just taking a walk. Maybe through the park?"

Eduard stared back at Kitty. She tightened her mouth and furrowed her brow giving him a sign something was wrong. He could detect the look of distress in her eyes. "Oh, yes, Ma'am, enjoy your walk." As they walked passed him, he noticed the jacket covering the man's arm which made him wonder what else was being hidden.

As they left, Eduard hurried to the front desk, asking the desk clerk if he had seen the Marshal leave.

"Why, yes, I did, just a short time ago." The clerk responded. "Why?"

"I believe Miss Russell is in trouble."

They arrived at a building Kitty couldn't identify. It was cool, damp and made of granite stone with a few sparse pieces of furniture all around. Her captor had blindfolded her once he was out of range of the public eye.

Her temper was heating up. "What's this all about? Why did you bring me here?"

In a sinister tone he replied. "Relax, I just might have a plan for you. Of course it will be to my benefit but then again you may enjoy yourself too." All the whilehe spoke he was sliding his fingertips along her cheek and jawline.

Slapping his face as hard as she could, "Don't you ever touch me again. You make my skin crawl."

"We have time to kill till we receive company." Then without warning he backhanded her, knocking her to the floor.

Stunned and trying to shake off the pain. "You have no idea." Smiling sarcastically. "Matt will Kill you." She could feel the blood running from her mouth.

He reached down, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to her feet and tossing her towards an area in the corner with a make-shift bed.

She tried to pull away from him. Fear was making her temper flare more.

As he threw her, he tore her blouse. "Oh, well you always were a beautiful woman but then again you knew that didn't you?"

Now trying to pull the torn blouse together and fuming mad inside. "Given the chance, I'll kill you myself."

He grabbed for her again, now overpowering her. But she still fought as hard as she could to stop what he had in mind.

Then suddenly, a shot rang out and she could feel his full weight on her. "Oh, my…." Then she felt the weight lift only to see another face before her. She was speechless!

Matt returned to the hotel. Eduard didn't see him come in. He went straight for the room. As he entered, something in the pit of his stomach told him something was wrong. "Kitty?"

Not seeing her anywhere, he checked the second room. Still no sign of her. He walked into the water room but didn't notice anything at first, But as he turned to go back to their room, he spotted something on the counter. In her lipstick she wrote, ** Jean', Gun, Help!**

Not missing a step he ran through the room and down to the lobby, spotting Eduard' by the doors.

"Ah, Marshal, am I glad to see you. Miss Russell…."

"Eduard, did you see her? Was she alright?"

"Marshal, I think she was in some sort of trouble. He then went on to say. "There was a gentleman with her."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Ha, gentleman."

"But, Marshal, she talked to me saying that they were going for a walk, maybe through the park,"

Matt started to turn but Eduard looked at Matt. "I knew something was wrong when she said he was you. Marshal, the park is that way." Pointing towards it.

"How long ago?" Matt asked.

"Oh, thirty minutes?"

"Thank you." Matt said as he left in the direction of the park. Now to figure where to go from there.

Kitty stood stunned! "What? How? But you…."

Now walking towards her, the figure before her reached out, but Kitty continued to step back.

Shaking, her knees felt weak and the room began to spin. Then… darkness.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT.24

Masks We Wear?

Walking swiftly through the park, he was scanning faces, trying to think of where they could have gone. Eduard said they were on foot. Then Matt began to stop people in the park asking if they had seen Kitty and a man. After asking several people and getting frustrated with what to do next, a young boy about nine years old or so approached Matt.

"Hey, Mister?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I heard you ask those people about a lady with red hair?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find…"

Before he could finish,…"I saw her and some man. Mister is she in some trouble?"

"Yes, son, she is and I need to find her."

"Wow." The Boy now looked at Matt wide-eyed. "What she'd do, Mister? Are you going to throw her in Jail?"

Matt scrunched his face. "No, Son, she's not in trouble with the law. Where did you see her?"

"Here and she didn't seem too happy. She was with the man, he wanted her to walk faster. Mister? If you ask me, I don't think she wanted to go with him."

Neither do I, son. What way did they go?"

The boy pointed to the other side of the park towards Canal Street. "Maybe he wanted to take her on a ferry ride? But he seemed real mean."

"Thank you, son, appreciate your help!"

Getting closer to Gretna ferry, Matt could see that the ferry had already left, but he still continued to walk to it. Asking the boatmen when he got there, "How long ago did it leave for the other side?"

Oh, Mister, you just missed it by about 15 minutes or so. Did you need to cross?"

"Maybe. Did a woman board? She's oh, about 5'7", red hair? She may have been with a man."

"Wait a minute. I did see a woman and man board just before take off. Pretty thing, she had red hair but she didn't seem none too happy. Guess it's because she forgot to bring a cloak."

Matt knew for some reason they were headed back to the island.

Slowly coming to, Kitty tried to focus her eyes. She was lying on the make-shift bed and the figure before her was sitting beside her, brushing the hair from her face, saying, "Sshh now, it's going to be alright. You'll be fine."

Then she focused in on the face. I… I..."

"Ssshhh, just relax."

"But you're dead! I was at your grave just this morning."

"Yes, Kitty, dear. To the rest of the world, Wayne Russell is dead. But as you can see, I'm alive and sitting right here with you."

Kitty now scooted herself up and pushed back. " I don't understand. Why? Why would you…"

" Kitty, now, now. I'll tell you everything you need to know, but we have plenty of time."

"No, No! We don't. Matt will be looking for me and when he finds me, he'll…."

"You are my daughter! And you should be with me. A lady needs to be taken care of by the men folk around her."

"Well then that's not you. You walked out of my life, years ago. You walked out on me and Mother. Heaven only knows why she still loved you. I know all about you now and what you've been doing and what you had them do. You are dead to me." As much as it hurt inside, she knew she could never let him back into her life.

Wayne proceeded to try and tell her his reasons for why he did the things he did but it didn't matter. "Kitty, dear, we could do well together. I've been keeping up on you. You're a good business woman."

"Yes, I am and It's an honest business." She stood and tried to leave.

While she was heading for the door, he grabbed her arm. "Oh, no. I can't let you do that."

"Take your hands off me Father!" The word 'father' stuck in her throat. "You can't stop me."

Again she made her way towards the door. "Kitty, don't. Don't make me do this."

When she looked back, he was now holding a gun.

"Your own daughter, you'd shoot me?"

He just stood staring with cold steel eyes.

As Matt crossed on the ferry and landed on the island side, he walked towards St. Anne where they had been just that morning. Then Reverend Tremont spotted Matt. "Well, hello again, Marshal/"

"Reverend."

"So ,you decided to come back too, I see."

"What do you mean, too, Reverend?" Matt asked.

"Why, Kathleen and a friend were just here. I thought it strange but then again she has been away a long time."

"Did you see what way they went?"

"Yes, Marshal, I did, just around the other side of the church. Don't know why, but the man she was with seemed to be in a hurry."

Matt quickly headed around the building. Even though he was on church property, he began calling out her name. "Kitty? Kitty? Are you here?" Still unsure why Jareau would bring her back to St. Anne's; he continued his search.

"Well, Father, are you? Are you going to shoot your own daughter?"

When he didn't answer, she again made a step in the direction of the door and heard a shot ring out, causing her to flinch and yell out. "Father!"

Matt heard the shot. Not being sure from which direction it came, he could tell it was from inside a structure. "Kitty? Kitty? It's Matt. Where are you?"

"Kitty, you are my daughter and I love you. I won't let you go with that Lawman."

"I am going and I will go home with Matt."

"Kitty, this is your home. New Orleans is your home."

Shaking her head and furious with him. "NO! Not anymore. I know that now. There's nothing here for me. My home is in Dodge City, with my family and all my friends. And that's what Matt is. I've made a life for myself, and Matt is at the very core of that life."

And suddenly she could hear Matt's voice. "Kitty? It's Matt. Are you here?"

"See, I told you he'd come and find me. It's over Father." Kitty yelled out to Matt. "Matt, I'm here!"

"Where, Kitty? Where?"

"I can hear you, Matt, but I'm not sure where here is."

"Hang on, honey, I'll find you." He followed her voice to a small cellar that went beneath the old part of the church. As he entered, still calling her name, he could now hear the voices, letting them lead him to her.

Matt suddenly came to a door but it was locked. "Kitty? Are you in here?"

"Oh, Matt, yes."

"Kitty, it's locked. Can you get to the door?"

Then Matt heard, "Don't come in here, Marshal ."

"Matt thought he recognized the voice but was determined to get in. He stepped back then kicked the door with all his weight behind him as he forced his way in.

Wayne Russell had grabbed Kitty and had the gun on her.

Matt saw Jean' Jareau's body lying on the floor. "Kitty, are you hurt?"

"No, Matt, not really."

Wayne clicked back the hammer on his gun.

"Russell, drop the gun."

But instead, he first aimed it at Kitty's head, then moved it and aimed it at Matt.

"Father, please, stop this."

Neither man would budge. Kitty knew what would happen and the thought sickened her but she quickly buckled her knees, lowering her body.

Matt yelled. "Russell." When Wayne Russell pulled the trigger, he dropped to the floor. Then all that could be heard was the sound of two guns going off.

Kitty was now lying on the floor.

Matt ran to her. "Kitty? Are you alright?"

Nodding her head. "I am, now, Cowboy. I am now."

As he helped her up, she walked over to her father. "Matt? Is he…"

Matt checked him then looked to Kitty. The words weren't necessary, she knew from the look in Matt's eyes. Now Wayne Russell was truly dead.

"Come on, Honey, let's get you out of here." He walked her outside with his arm around her and her head on the side of his chest.

As they entered their room at the hotel. "Matt... I…I…"

"Kitty, it's ok. We don't have to talk about this right now." She walked over and curled herself up on the bed. Then extended a hand, "Cowboy, lie her with me, please."

He tossed his hat, removed his coat. Saying nothing at all, he curled up with her. They wrapped themselves in each other and laid in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

After the long silence, "Cowboy, I don't know how to feel. Why didn't I know? I could have tried…."

"Et', Et', ya know, Kit, some time back I had a conversation with a very deep red head and you know what her advice to me about responsibility in a situation was?"

She pouted at him and said. "What? Tell me?"

"I believe she told me that, "We can't be responsible for the things that happen to the ones who touche our lives."

Smiling, with a bit of a smirk, "Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

Taking her chin in his hand, "Yes, Miss Russell, That is a fact. And very wise advice too."

"Cowboy? Can we go home?"

Nodding in agreement. "We sure can."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

PT. 25

Masks We Wear?

Conclusion

They took a few more days to take care of the paper work involved and bury her father, Wayne Russell, a final time.

Matt had wired Jim Dolan to tell him about the events that took place in New Orleans. Jim assured Matt that he would handle all the legal things pertaining to John Chapman and Maryellen Sullivan and that he and Kitty could just give a deposition and send it on to him after they returned to Dodge.

Then they made their arrangements for the train and headed home.

The trip took several days but when they pulled into the Dodge City Depot, Doc, Festus and Newly were all there to greet them.

Festus yelled out, "Miz Kitty,it is so plum de' good to have you and Matthew home."

She hugged her friends, and Festus and newly saw to it their bags got back to the Long Branch. Walking back, Doc held tight to Kitty's hand. "Now, honey, I want you to let me take a look at you and…"

"Curly, I'm fine."

Rubbing his mustache. "You let me be the judge of that, young lady."

She smiled back at him, kissed him on the cheek. "Oh alright, Curly, you win."

After greeting everyone at the Long Branch, they all sat around a table sharing a drink as Matt and Kitty shared the events of their trip.

Matt sat staring into his beer and Kitty was just glad to be home.

Festus, listened to the story. "Folks is just plum de' crazy, Matthew. Did you wear one of them there masks at the party?"

"No, Festus, well maybe just a little. And to think all this started because we went to this masked party." Matt added.

For a second Kitty was quiet then she said, "You know, life is about masks."

They all looked at her, and together, "What?"

"Well, think about it all of you, everyone, every day in their lives wears some sort of mask. All for different reasons of course, to hide something about ourselves, good and bad, but all the same it's our protection from the world we live in. And I believe, especially after this trip, life is about: "**Masks We Wear**"

Later that night, alone in their own bed, Matt and Kitty laid curled into each other, escaping into a world all of their own. Blue Met Blue, Flesh Met Flesh, Heat met Heat. And they lost themselves in a bond of intimacy that was a protection all their own. "Cowboy, I do love you. You are the very core of my life. With out you I'd…."

"Ssshhh, I'm here and I'm staying. I love you, Kitty Russell."

Drifting off to sleep, lying entwined together, they were home!"

Fini


End file.
